I just want to have a little fun
by Mikitama
Summary: JackxDomino ,then JackxOC The Mercers were in the middle of picking up the pieces after their mother's funeral when a woman bounty hunter, named Domino Harvey bursts into their home.Is she the right girl for Jack, or is it someone else? Chapter 12 is up
1. House Guest

Hi,hi. So I just got finished Eragon and Domino with my parents, not to mention, I watched Four Brothers a few days ago.

Yesss, I'm going through a Garrett Hedlund spree. I also watched Friday Night Lights lastnight.

:3

He's just, too gorgeous. And so is Keira Knightely. and so I thought, why not DominoxCrackerJack.

So, alas, I shall begin.

**Domino: **

http://s4. do not own Domino or any of the people from Four Bothers.

_Head Automatica - Nowhere Fast_

ENJOY!!

Today was a sorrowful day in downtown Detroit, in the Elmwood Cemetery, where a large amount of people(considering the average amount that attend funerals) gathered around a grave, clad in mostly black. The tombstone read,'Here Lies Evelyn Mercer, Most Loving Mother, and Friend to Us All," followed by the date of birth and date of death.

Nearly everyone had either tears in their eyes, or they were completely soundly sobbing. A few people found it hard to believe that she was actually dead, and taken from this world. They, were the ones who just stood there, looking emotionless at the grave, like it was some alien life-form, about to explode. Domino was one of those few people.

The Priest finished his quite long speech of Evelyn and her life, and the many people she touched. Then, each of the four men, that stood infront of everyone else, tossed a handful of earth onto the mound of soil that covered the grave. Domino watched them, from where she stood, near the black iron gates, her elbows leaning against them, nonchalanly. A large black suitcase resting against the fence aswell.

Soon, everyone began to leave. The four men that were in the front, exchanged hugs of sorrow. One of the white ones, the more muscular one, turned to the other white one, of which had wild, unruly hair, as they began to walk off. The one with the crazy hair, just stood there, staring at the grave with slightly wide eyes. Bobby and the others all worried about Jack ever since he almost died. Jack would just stare at nothing sometimes, but would always act like it was nothing to his brothers. He always tried to be as tough at them, but always fell one penny short. "Jack..." No response. "Jack!"

The young man, appearing to be in his early 20s, looked back at the other, with the same emotionless face,"Yeah, Bobby?"

"You comin'?" he questioned, standing there, but no urgency in his voice.

"I'm gonna stay for a bit. I'll see you guys at the house," he said, before turning back around.

"Okay...," the one called Bobby replied after walking to the two black men and getting in the car with them, driving off.

Domino pushed off of the fence and began slowly walking over to the grave, one hand digging in the pocket her orange and white jacket. Her fingers pinched a cigarette out of a carton of them in her pocket, before she pulled the cancer stick out. She glanced down at the handle of her suitcase in her hand. She stopped to the side of the grave, then released the handle of her suitcase, allowing it to sit up, while she pulled a lighter from her other pocket. The woman slipped the cigarette between her lips before lighting it and placing the lighter back in her pocket. Her hand returned to the handle and she plucked the cigarette from her lips, exhaling,"Bollocks..."

_I needed just a hit, one hit_

_It's very little hit, I'm sure I won't like it_

_I needed to be heard, one hit would send me flying_

Jack was staring at the tombstone so hard that he hadn't noticed another person walking over. He looked over at the woman and observed her. She looked familiar. No. Like he's seen her somewhere before. She was smoking. God, how he would kill for a cigarette right now...He heard her speak, then became confused. "What?" he asked looking her in the face. 'I have to hand it to her. She sure isn't ugly.'

_I got away with murder last night in the parking lot_

_In cold blood I have murdered parts of us that we forgot_

Another breath of smoke, or was that just the chill in the air? She shouldn't have worn her grey tanktop under this jacket when she knew damn well how cold it was in Detroit during the winter. "I said, bollocks. This is bollocks," she replied, now looking at the young man, who grasped her attention. It was the first time she got a good look at his face. He looked like the type of guy who all of the girls in the high school drooled and giggled over, but he just uses them or ignores them. She was never one of those girls. She usually broke those type of girls noses. The thought, well, memory, brought an amused smile to her face.

_I walked into a kiss, on kiss_

_From the very lonely miss who lives to fulfil my wish_

_I needed to be hurt, one kiss would send me flying_

"Oh," he said before looking back down, then glancing at her again. She now held a stupid grin on her face. "What's so funny?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by that Jack person again. Domino took another puff of her cigarette, "Nothing." Another smile.

_I got away with murder last night in the parking lot_

_In cold blood I have murdered parts of us that we forgot_

His attention was brought back to the cigarette. "Hey, you got another one of those?" he asked with his hands shoved in his blue jean pockets.

_I will be going nowhere_

_I will be going nowhere fast_

_Nowhere fast_

Domino shook her head, causing him to sigh heavily and run his hand forcefully through his hair. She walked over to him then stopped only a foot away. She looked up at him before handing him the cigarette and walking out the iron gate.

_I had to write a hit, one hit_

_It's a very little hit, I'm sure you won't like it_

_I needed to rehearse, one hit would send me flying_

It was around 7:00 p.m. when Jack got home, about 30 minutes after everyone had left. He walked up the steps, before opening the door. Jack looked in the living room where Bobby and Angel, sat watching a hockey game. Bobby looked away from the game for a moment,"Hey, fairy, welcome back from the forest!"

"Hey Bobby, welcome back from jail. I heard the boys on C-Block robbed you of your virginity," he replied, with a dramatic gasp, before getting nailed on the shoulder with a pillow.

"Real funny, fairy boy," Bobby said with a finger pointing at Jack, and eyebrows raised, making his forehead wrinkle.

Angel sighed,"Would you two _shut up _so I can hear the game?"

Bobby turned back to the television as Jack ran up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and dissapeared into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. Jack also kicked the shoes off his feet, then tugged his leather jacket off, tossing it onto the floor. He sat down on his bed, then picked up his guitar, propping it up in his lap, while leaning against the bed-frame. He began to strum away at the strings. He wrote down the lyrics that itched in his head at the funeral when he saw that girl. If he didn't write them down, they would be lost forever into the depths of his mind and he would never be able to remember them again. After writing down the lyrics, he began to play, writing down the music that went along with it. He hummed to try out the tune, then began to strum it. He soon began to try out the lyrics.

_"I needed just a hit, one hit_

_It's very little hit, I'm sure I won't like it_

_I needed to be heard, one hit would send me flying_

_I got away with murder last night in the parking lot_

_In cold blood I have murdered parts of us that we forg-"_

Before he knew it, it was already 10 pm. He stopped when he heard a loud slamming sound coming from downstairs. When he heard his brothers shouting, he put his guitar down quickly, then opened his door. Jack ran down the stairs, to see what all the commotion was about, then stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Bobby turned around looking toward the door,"Hey! What the fuck?!"

"That's no way to treat your dear old Domino, is it?" said person spoke, grinning, while walking into the house, rolling her suitcase behind her. She kicked the door shut behind her, then looked around at the men, sighing dramatically, like she had just carried a massive load. "'Ello loves," she said, winking at them.

"You," Jack stated staring at the girl curiously, wondering why the hell she was here.

Bobby stood up quickly,"Who the hell- Jack, do you know this girl?" He questioned arching a brow at him, then looking at the girl.

"She was at mom's funeral. But I don't know her," he answered Bobby.

"Well, who the hell are you?" Bobby asked, looking at the woman, standing in front of the door.

Domino looked over at the bigger man, and rolled her eyes. Had their mother ever mentioned her to them? Apparently not. "My name is Domino. Domino Harvey. I'm a bounty hunter."

Angel rose quickly and stood beside Bobby. He appeared to get defensive.

"Don't worry. None of you have any bounties on your heads. I guess your mother never mentioned me."

"No. She didn't," Angel spoke, looking at the girl catiously.

"Whatever. Well. The thing is. She said that I could stay here whenever I needed to. And she even told me about each of you. I was a friend of your mothers," she informed them, before walking past Jack and heading to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked, staring at the girl.

"_I _am going to un-pack. So where am I staying?" she asked looking around the room at the men. They all had thoughtful faces as they tried to figure it out.

Jack looked around at them all before speaking up,"I have a spare bed in my closet that you could put together."

Domino nodded glancing around the room to see if it was okay to all of the men.

Bobby added,"Just be careful with the fairy. He's fragile." He grinned before walking back to the living room. "On the other-hand, it might do him some good to get some ass." Him and Angel shared a laugh.

He glared at them both before following Domino up the stairs. He walked past her to his own room, she walked behind him.

She examined the room and smiled. She could get used to this. After letting her suitcase sit on the floor, she went over to Jack's bed and plopped down on it, almost sitting on his guitar. She looked over at it,"You play?"

He looked up from piecing together the bed frame,"Yeah. Me and my band play shows sometimes."

Domino let out a sound of acknowledgment. She picked up a notebook that was sitting by the guitar, making an effort to read the scribbled words. She guessed that they were lyrics. "This is good," she mumbled, reading the lyrics.

Jack tossed the mattress on the bed, then began to put sheets on it, along with a blanket. "Uh." He walked over to his bed and glanced at the notebook. "Thanks."

"Will you play it for me?" she asked, standing up and walking over to her suit-case, then picked it up, and set it down by her bed. She crouched down infront of it and opened it up, then searched through it.

Jack watched her. He couldn't help but look down at her ass when she opened her bag. And god help him, she was wearing a thong, WITH LEATHER PANTS. 'When the hell did _I _when the lottery?' "Uh..." He continued to stare, before she turned her head, looking at him, snapping him out of his gaze.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Ugh, god. Nevermind," she said, sighing. Domino grabbed a small t-shirt, then stood up, looking at Jack,"Don't look."

He sighed, and turned around, looking at the opposite wall. Jack sung a verse from his song boredly, still trying to get the tune right on it,

"_I walked into a kiss, on kiss _

_From the very lonely miss who lives to fulfil my wish_

_I needed to be hurt, one kiss would send me flying."_

Domino listened to him sing, but had to strain her ears to hear it. She grinned, tugging her leather pants off along with her shoes, socks, shirt and jackets. She pulled on the t-shirt, that came to her hips. She changed her underwear to briefs. She never could sleep in thongs. Too uncomfortable. "Okay," she said, crawling onto her bed.

Jack turned his head back and looked at her. His eyes wandered down her body and he felt his cheeks grow warm. He looked away, then stood up, pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers. Domino watched him, and stared at his built upper-body for a moment. She quickly looked away, as if uninterested.

He walked over to the door, flicking the light off, before walking back to his bed. He stopped short of it, stepping on one of his shoes wrong, then fell to the ground with a loud thump and limbs flailing in the air and a yelp was heard. The next thing heard was a hysterical,"HAH!" before Domino fell into a fit of laughter. In between laughs, she got out,"Very- graceful."

Jack grumbled and stood up, he walked over to his bed, then took his guitar and notebook off of it, propping his guitar up against the wall and the notebook on the floor. He crawled into the bed, then pulled the blanket on himself, laying down. "Shut up..."

Domino tugged her blanket on, then layed down. She groaned,"Ughhhhhhhh!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you give me a pillow?" she whined, looking over at him. Jack sighed and looked back over at her, grabbing one of the pillows off his bed. He threw it at her, pummeling her in the face with her. "Hey!" she shouted at him, pulling the pillow off and glaring at him. She set the pillow down at the head of the bed, then layed her head down on it. Domino closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up to her chin. The way the pillow smelled like him comforted her as she melted into sleep. Jack watched her sleep for a few minutes, before his lids slid shut, claiming him to the same fate.

eek.

kayso

okay

first chappie DONE

Uhm tell me what you think or I WON'T UPDATE

**PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE**


	2. The radio blues

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Domino or anyone from Four Brothers. blahblahblah

_Head Automatica - The Razor_

**ENJOY**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_This is television, late night television, scripted with precision_

_A corner store pulp fiction sits where your heart isn't_

_And with your eyes so green, and your pinkish theme_

_You made an old friend seem rather dead to me_

_Alas, the weapon sex can be_

_Your body is a weapon and you're afraid it could get out_

_A friend of the devil and you're afraid it could get out_

"You have got to be kidding me..." Domino was **not **a morning person. Obviously her roommate was. Or else he wouldn't have woken her up at 8 in the morning with the radio blasting _Head Automatica - The Razor. _She grabbed the pillow from under her head, then covered her head and face with it, but mostly her ears. "For fucks sake Jack!"

_Don't say I don't cut when I do, I do, I do_

_Don't say I'm lying when I'm true, I'm true, I'm true_

_The razor_

_You rub of suspicious, so vile and aniscious, with a heart so vicious_

_And dare you ask what this is, this is so delicious_

_To eat the best of you like the others do_

_We take your pride from you_

_The drive-in, the embassy, the jets, it's all the same to me_

_Your body is a weapon and you're afraid it could get out_

_A friend of the devil and you're afraid it could get out_

Jack ignored her and continued to dig around a pile of clothes on his floor, while singing along to the music. "Rise and shine, free-loader!" he chimed, while throwing a football that he found on his floor at the woman, hitting her leg with it. He ducked while laughing at it flew past him, landing in the closet. "Ooh, fiesty," he quipped, while taking the clothes he gathered up to the bathroom, still leaving the radio on.

_You rub of suspicious, so vile and aniscious, with a heart so vicious_

_And dare you ask what this is, this is so delicious_

_To eat the best of you like the others do_

_We take your pride from you_

_The drive-in, the embassy, the jets, it's all the same to me_

_Your body is a weapon and you're afraid it could get out_

_A friend of the devil and you're afraid it could get out_

"Bloody fairy!" she shouted to his back when he left the room.

_Don't say I don't cut when I do, I do, I do_

_Don't say I'm lying when I'm true, I'm true, I'm true_

_The razor (the razor)_

_Don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do_

_So many suitors, I don't even have a suit to wear_

_So many influential fingers running through your hair_

_I am the razor in the hands of your heart_

_And I am the razor in the hands of god_

_Don't say I don't cut when I do, I do, I do (I do, I do)_

_Don't say I'm lying when I'm true, I'm true, I'm true (I do,I do)_

_The razor (the razor)_

_Don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do (the razor)_

_Don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do (the razor)_

_Don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do_

Domino shot a snide look at the radio, before grabbing her knife that she stashed under the matress. She flicked it and the large knife, penetrated the radio, causing it to immediately shut off and sparks to fly with smoke. "Ah. That's better," she grabbed some sweatpants from her bag, along with her nunchucks. She jogged downstairs with her sweatpants hanging over her shoulder. Spinning her nunchucks, she walked in the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. She set it in front of the coffee machine, then pour herself some, putting couple spoonfuls of sugar in it, then stirring. Domino leaned against the counter, taking a sip of the coffee every once in a while, still spinning her nunchucks, all while.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"DOMINO!"

Domino quirked a brow, then continued to drink her coffee. She looked up when a wet-haired and messily dressed Jack walked in the kitchen. "You _stabbed_ my _radio_?!" he shouted, looking at her incredulously.

When Jack said that, he caught her in between a laugh and a sip, causing her to choke on the hot liquid. She set the cup down and coughed, covering her mouth, then laughed. "Well, what can I say Jack? Other than, _I rub of suspicious, so vile and aniscious, with a heart so vicious," _she sung mockingly, a line from the song that was blasting on his radio. Smiling, she walked over to him, standing just a few inches under him. "_And dare you ask what this is, this is so delicious. To eat the best of you like the others do. We take your pride from you. The drive-in, the embassy, the jets, it's all the same to me," _she continued with her head tilted up, singing in his ear.

He became uneasy at how close she was, and singing in his ear didn't help. Her breath tickled his neck, causing a chill to run down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on ends. "Put on some clothes. You look like a damn stripper," he bit off, noting her sleeping attire.

"Does this not suit your fancy?" she asked, looking up at him. Another smile, and she hooked her left heel behind his right ankle, with her left leg snaking around his right, causing her to pull him closer to herself. Their hips were touching now. Domino stopped spinning her nunchucks, and held them on each sides of his head, with the chain pressing against the back of his neck. She tugged at the nunchucks, bringing his face closer to her own. "No. I think you like this," she wispered, her lips almost brushing his.

Jack rendered helpless as she pulled him against herself. He felt his head go forward from the chain's force. The only thing that ran through his head was claiming the lips that wispered the mocking words at him. He leaned closer, to do just that, milimeters away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in the kitchen ladies. This is a family enviroment, not an airplane bathroom. Get a room!" Bobby said after walking in the kitchen, watching Domino and Jack. "Damn kids...Always getting at it, in crazy places," he mumbled, walking to the coffee machine.

Jack was first to pull away and shot back at Bobby,"Yeah, well."

"Well, what?"

"Well...At least I'm getting some!"

"Pft."

Domino slipped on her sweat pants, and took the last swig of her coffee. She gripped her nunchucks. "You're not getting _any_, fairy," she said to Jack, before walking out of the kitchen, and sitting on the couch.

Bobby over-heard and laughed with a mouth full of doughnut,"Hah! Damn Cracker Jack. I think I could get used to having her around." He chuckled at the steaming Jack and walked past him, into the kitchen. "Put your ass in line."

Jack followed Bobby into the living room, then kicked him in the back of the leg. Bobby fell to the ground. "That's it, fairy!" he shouted, tackling Jack's legs, causing him to topple over ontop of him. They began to wrestle with fists and feet flying everywhere on the living room floor. Domino watched in amusement, with a silly smile, trying to hold back another fit of laughter. Sibling rivalries were always entertaining.

"Boys!" she shouted, trying to get them to stop, after blood was shed by each. They both ignored her, continuing their fight to the death. After all, they WERE obscuring her view of the television.

"BOYS!" Still nothing.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this," she said sighing. Domino picked up her numchucks and swung them, clonking both men on the heads. She didn't swing that hard, on account of not really wanting to harm them. They both shared groans and 'what the hell's ' while lying sprawled out on the floor, holding their heads.

"I can't see the television," she stated simply, when they both glowered at her with looks that could murder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack sat on the farthest end of the couch with a bag of peas sitting on his head. He sent a glare Domino's way, where she layed, taking up almost all of the couch. "You're an ass," he said, holding the peas on his head.

She propped her head up on one of her hands and looked over at him. "Why thank you dear. I try," she said, grinning sweetly at him.

"You just wait. I'll get my revenge," he said, looking back over at him.

"No, no. You got it all wrong. You were _supposed_ to say 'This is the begining of a beautiful friendship.' "

"But it isn't!"

"Oh yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HAH!

"Damn."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**if no one reviews, no one gets new chapters.**

:3

kayy

so

i know

i updated sooooon

but i had all these ideas

but i would _**REALLY **_**LOVE REVIEWS**

**emm**

thanks

is this ASAP enough for ya?

xD

enjoy

**rage-ember**

Thanks a lot

:D

hope you enjoy this chapter


	3. Laughing at you

This chapter happened to get deleted on my computer some time back

D;

but i re-typed it so here ya go. in case you missed it

the song is:

_**Head automatica- Laughing at you**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o

Domino awoke the next morning to a heavenly smell of-...turkey? _'Shit. I forgot. It's Thanksgiving. Oh well. A little hospitality on their part wouldn't hurt.'_ She stretched like a lazy cat, then turned over, noting that the youngest Mercer must have already went downstairs. Yawning, the bounty hunter slunk out of bed, snatching some clothes from her suit case on the way out the door, heading to the bathroom.

After a shower, she pulled on a pair of brown suede-like pants, that were torn at the knee, along with a black shirt with red and blue graphics on it with a navy blue fitted, Luis Vuitton jacket. She dropped a few gold and silver necklaces over her head. After blow-drying and straigtening her short hair, Domino searced around for some hair gel. She spotted some sitting onthe edge of the sink. 'Must be Jack's," she thought amusedly, examining the Bed Head gel. "Oh well. He shouldn't mind," she concluded, squeezing some gel onto her hand,then rubbing her h ands together. She pulled at random sections at the top and back of her hair with the gel on her fingers, causing her hair to look like she had just woken up. In other words, it looked quite similar to Jack's, but with bangs. Domino leaned forward near the mirror while applying eyeliner to her eyes along with black eyeshadow.

Domino pulled her knee-high purple and black striped socks on, then her think, black leather boots. She walked down the stairs, then headed to the kitchen. While pouring herself a cup of coffee, she heard Jack and Bobby talking in the dining room.

Bobby walked into the dining room. "It almost ready?" he asked Jack, who was setting silverware on the table, by the plates.

"Almost," Jack said in return, while walking around the table to put the rest of the silverware where it went.

"Mmm," Bobby let out while sitting down in the chair at the head of the table. Jack took a deep breath and sighed, expecting some joke from Bobby. The eldest brother looked at him expectantly, with his fingeres laced on the table infront of him. "So-...Come out of the closet?" he asked, watching his little brother.

_**Welcoming you to cardboard city where I think they're laughing at your band**_

_**Did you have a clue that it was pretty on the gritty bottom of a van?**_

_**I'm feeling sorry for you band**_

_**Like really sorry 'bout your band**_

He placed one hand on the back of the chair closest to Bobby with the large spoons in his hand, also. Jack looked at Bobby,"Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?"

"Look Jackie, it's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you are as a person inside," he said, pointing to his own chest with his fingers curled. "If you're a homosexual, do you think I care?"

_**You don't got a clue**_

_**They're laughing at you**_

_**Laughing yes it's true**_

_**You don't even see**_

_**They're laughing at you**_

_**Laughing at you to me**_

Jack released the chair and looked at him. His brother just didn't know when to stop, did he? But that was Bobby, just as heartless as ever. His way of showing affection was making fun of his brothers. Endearing, huh?

"I love you man, you're my brother," Bobby said, still looking at Jack.

"Bobby," he began, while putting a spoon in a bowl full of food, then looked back to his older brother,"I guarantee youm that I'm bangin' way more chicks than you are," he finished, with laughter in his voice. He smiled arrogantly while flashing his pierced tounge at him.

The sitting brother couldn't help but laugh,"And they're okay with you being gay?"

_**You following is fleeting**_

_**Watch what you're reading**_

_**You might start believing what they're saying about you and who you know**_

_**I'm talking shameless**_

_**In the thick of it, You can't get rid of it**_

_**Desperation is calling you**_

Jack's smile fell, replaced with an angry frown as he bit his bottom lip.

Jerry sat down at the table, watching his two brothers. He looked at the youngest. "Why do you even let him bother you?" he asked, nodding his head in Bobby's general direction.

"Because I'm not gay, Jerry," he replied, looking at Jeremiah with a serious look on his face.

"That sounded pretty gay," Bobby said, watching Jack. "If you ain't gay-"

Jack straightened up, staring at Bobby, daring him to continue.

"-then how come, you got that big, thick, meat tenderizer in your tounge, then?" he asked, while laughing in between words. Jeremiah laughed as well, along with Angel, who walked into the room. Jack looked around at all of his brothers, laughing at him. He was so sick of getting treated like this. He threw the oven mitt on the table while walking around the table and into the kitchen.

_**You don't got a clue**_

_**They're laughing at you**_

_**Laughing yes it's true**_

_**You don't even see**_

_**They're laughing at you**_

_**Laughing at you to me**_

_**You don't got a clue**_

_**They're laughing at you**_

_**At everything you do**_

_**You don't even see**_

_**They're laughing at you**_

_**Laughing at you to me**_

"Jack," Bobby called after him. "Jack, I'm only kidding. Jack!"

He walked in the kitchen and leadned against the counter, facing the sink, then turned around leaning with his back against it.

"Hey Jack! Come on, man! I was only kidding! That tounge ring is very masculine!"

Domino looked at Jack, who appeared to be near tears with anger and frustration. He stared at the wall, gripping onto the counter, then put his index finger and thumb in his mouth, pulling the ring out.

_**There are some things you gotta know**_

_**They will surround you when you fall**_

_**And they will steal your heaven's toll**_

"Come on man, let's eat! Bring out that biiiird! I'll let you wear my jacket."

Jack shook the ring around in his hand, looking down at it. Bringing his hand down, he sucked his cheeks together, still staring ahead.

Domino walked over to him after setting her mug on the counter. She stopped about half a foot infront of him. "Jack?" she cooed, placing her hand on his cheek, trying to get him to face her. He jerked his head to the side a bit, causing her hand to drop and her looked down.

She feigned hurt, then stared at him. "Fine. If that's how you want to be-" she walked toward the dining room, but halted at a tug on her wrist. She looked down at it, confirming that Jack's hand was around it.

"I'm _not_ gay," he mumbled in a deeper voice while looking at her with watery,red, eyes. He watched her to see if she believed him.

She had to hold back a laugh for his sake at how he let Bobby effect him. She sighed and nodded instead. "No shit?" she said sarcastically. He looked at her as if she were serious, then sighed, realizing the joke. Another joke about Jack; surprise, surprise. After embracing him for a moment, they walked back into the dining room and sat down; Domino, across from Jack. Bobby looked forth at them both before they sat and turned his attention back to Jack with eyebrows raised questionably,"What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it, Bobby," he replied, walking past his brother, but hitting shoulders along the way. Bobby grabbed him by the forearm.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? You and that chick-...you know-...?"

"Leave it alone," he muttered and shook his arm from Bobby's hand, before walking to his seat. "I'm just saying, you better be careful, Cracker Jack! Mess with fire, you're gonna get burnt!" he called out after him, before taking the turkey out of the oven and bringing it over to the dining room table, setting it in the middle.


	4. Rememberance and H E double hockeysticks

**EDITED!!**

**Kayyy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**please**

**i need more rep**

**xD**

**so people will at least read my story**

**because**

**i know most people**

**judge a good story by the amount of reviews**

**D':**

_Head Automatica - Shot in the back (the Platypus)_

_Dashboard Confessionals - Hands Down_

_**Evelyn talking**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They all rose around the table, joining hands and prayed for the meal they were about to recieve. Domino felt a bit out of place. After all, Thanksgiving was a family thing. She didn't have one, and felt herself interfereing with their family. Ever since her mother died from drowning, everything went downhill. Domino snapped back to reality, realizing that she was still standing as the others sat. She sat down quickly, almost too quickly and hit her elbow on the table. The brothers just stared at her scoldingly, like she was a puppy that just pissed on the floor. "What?"

They all shook their heads and began eating. She noticed every once in a while, they would each look at the empty chair at the head of the table, staring at it for a moment. She watched Angel tug his sleeve down and take his elbow off the table. Domino looked up as Jack stared at the table infront of it intensely, not wanting to face the image of Evelyn.

_Now, am I just creative, or was I meant to be a killer_

_Killing Lovers in the street?_

_Sometimes the most unlikely prove themselves to be a liar_

_Everything you said to me_

_**'Jackie. I know bad things happened to you before you came to me... Hey look at me.'**_

_I'm glad I'm alive and there's no way I'm touching ground again_

Jack then brought his eyes to the chair, uneasily.

_I saw a blind man shackled up by his hands and feet_

_Escaping when his face touched the concrete_

_And the same way you play vicious_

_Well, that's the same way you agree_

_Endearing_

_An endearing empathy_

_**'But you're safe now.'**_

_I'm glad I'm alive and there's no way I'm touching ground again_

_I'd be shot in the back by my fears_

He then looked back down at his plate, chewing his food. To Domino, he appeared nauxious, as if he was going to be sick. After seeing Bobby look at the chair last, she realized that he didn't look at it the same as the others. He looked at it just as if it was a normal chair, sitting there. She was caught off gaurd as Bobby stood from his chair. "Let's go get a pick up game. I want to see some quick sticks and tight passin'."

"It's too cold, man. I ain't come all the way back out here to play some hockey," Angel said to Bobby.

"Come on ladies, let's show these guys some fuckin' skills!"

Jack just wiped his mouth and complied, standing up and sliding his chair in. He picked up the plates and began taking them to the kitchen. Jerry and Angel helped him while Bobby went up stairs to get the hockey equipment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

_(BACKGROUND MUSIC- Brian Tyler feat. Slash - Mustang Nismo)_

The puck bounced on the hard, ice, surface of the hockey rink. The foot of a hockey stick slammed into it, flying the small black disk across the rink and into the net. Bobby laughed,"That's right girls! Let's win this shit!" One of the men caught Bobby off-guard, slamming him into the wall. Bobby rammed him, then skated after the puck. Jack shoved a big black man with his shoulder, flinging him to the ground. He tossed the puck to Bobby, but Bobby was distracted by someone pushing him. But the puck was claimed by Domino, who tapped it back and forth while skating up to the other goal. She slid to a stop, right in front of the goal, then paused. She lifted the hockey stick up to her shoulder's height. The goalie began to get ready for the shot. She slammed the bottom of the stick onto the puck, which hit the goalie square on the forehead before falling in the goal-bounds.

"Hot damn, Jackie! Your girlfriend's got game," Bobby said to Jack, before stealing the puck from him and leading him into the wall.

The youngest brother skated back over to Bobby, then shoved him while taking the puck back,"She's not my girlfriend, Bobby." Bobby, who was now looking at Jack's back, shook his head. He brought his hockey stick, between Jack's legs, then passed the stolen puck over to Angel as Jack fell to the ground, holding his groin. "Asshole!"

"Cry me a river, Cracker Jack!"

Domino saw the scene between the two brothers. She felt sorry for poor Jack, but needed to focus on the game. A grin spread on her face as she shoved Angel, taking the puck. She skated away from him quickly, then turned around sharply. Frost shot from under the blades on her feet like dust. The bounty hunter connected the wood with plastic. And the next thing she knew, Bobby was lying on the bottom of the rink, holding his eye. A stifled laugh slipped from her and she slid over to him,"Oh shit, Bobby! You okay, ya sissy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. And I'm not a sissy, you damn possessed excuse of a girl," he grumbled, standing up. When he removed his hand from his eye, she could see a deep cut on his eyebrow, bleeding. "Fuckin' shit. Come on, guys! That's enough for today!" he called out, to his brothers before skating to the side and changing shoes with them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After they got back, from the hockey rink each of the men took showers. But Bobby, Jerry, and Angel ended up using all of the hot water, leaving Jack with a cold shower. He definately wasn't happy about that. Domino kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs. She tugged off her many necklaces off before she got to the top. She came to a halt at the door to Jack's room. She heard some sniffing and sobbing coming from the other side. Domino opened the door quietly. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands with no shirt and jeans on; hair still wet from the shower. "Oh Jackie..." She sat down beside him, then placed her hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, pushing him toward her. He buried his face in her shoulder and locked his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning down to look at his face. Jack wiped his tears, then pulled out of the

embrace. He looked up with his bottom lip quivering a bit. He held his composure, to avoid crying again. "Hey. Look at me."

Jack took a deep breath, then obeyed. "I never bothered looking for my real parents... Because Evelyn was enough. To go from foster house to foster house. The people are watching. Just looking for a reason to send you back. When you were given hardly anything to eat, you learned to take what you can get.When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me. Until she caught me with my pockets all full. And she tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted, what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name. And she would say: 'Jackie...there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore.' Because I would take it and I-I would put it in my sock drawer-" he choked a sob and couldn't finish. Domino had tears in her eyes and she pulled him into an embrace again. He had his chin on her shoulder and stared at the wall, glassy-eyed.

Jack moved back and looked at her. She placed her hands on each side of his face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "It'll get better Jack, I promise," she said, offering him a sad smile. He nodded and placed his hands on hers, wrapping his fingers around them, and tugging them away from his face. "I can understand some of what you're going through..." she spoke, looking down. "My mom died recently and my dad died when I was eight. And all three of my partners were killed last year. We got caught up in some deep shit. I really feel guilty sometimes. Because, who am I to live, when they died? And Choco... We loved each other. But I guess things just happen the way they were meant to. You know?" Domino looked back up at him.

He couldn't imagine what she could have gone through. She lost five important people in her life. He only lost one, not counting his parents who he never knew. She had lost three loved ones. "God, I'm so sorry Domino," he said, pulling her close to his chest once again.

"They're selling my mother's home and I don't have anywhere to go..." she said sadly, looking down.

"I'm sure you could stay here until me and the other guys get finished. And you could probally come back to L.A. with me."

"Thank you Jack. For everything," she said, holding onto him. "Maybe you're not such a-"

"Don't you say it."

"fairy, after all," she finished, with a grin, looking up at him. Jack pushed her away, then turned around moving to the other side of the bed, falsely angry. "Oh come on Jack. I didn't mean iiiit." Jack pretended to ignore her, and picked up a small box from beside the bed. He leaned back against his pillows. She noticed him lick a small piece of paper and finish rolling a joint. "You_ little _pot-head," she said glaring at him, as he lit the end of it. He took a puff, watching her. "I'm telling Bobby on you."

_Breathe in for luck,_

_breathe in so deep,_

_this air is blessed,_

_you share with me._

_This night is wild,_

_so calm and dull,_

_these hearts they race,_

_from self control._

_Your legs are smooth,_

_as they graze mine,_

_we're doing fine,_

_we're doing nothing at all._

"You're going to tell on me? To Bobby? He already knows. He doesn't care," he mumbled, his deep voice becoming even deeper. Domino crawled over to him, then layed down beside him. She held out her hand. "What?" She shook her hand, impatiently. "Whaaat?"

_My hopes are so high,_

_that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me,_

_so I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_to break or bury,_

_or wear as jewelery,_

_which ever you prefer._

"Give it here," she demanded.

"Why?" he questioned, eyeing her uneasily.

"Just give iiiiit," she whined. He grinned and laughed, before handing it to her. She took a puff, then handed it back to him.

Jack scoffed at her then took it back,"Hyporcrite."

"No. I was just messing with you," she said grinning at him, before laughing a bit. Domino took off her jacket and wrist watch, tossing them on her bed. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Jack laughed loudly, holding his stomach and turning on his side, slightly. Domino laughed also. Jack's laughs were contagious. "It wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"I'd have to say the latter. But, that's just me. Okay, okay. Feels good to me. But I don't have a shirt on. Maybe you should take your shirt off," he offered, taking another puff, then exhaling after a while.

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;_

_just lay entwined here, undiscovered._

_Safe in here from all the stupid questions._

_"Hey did you get some?"_

_Man, that is so dumb._

_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear..._

_so we can get some._

Domino punched his arm.

"Ow! Damn woman. What was that for?" he demanded.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,_

_which ever you prefer._

"You little pervert."

"I was just making a suggestion," he claimed with his hands up innocently.

"Mhmm. Sure," she said, snatching the joint from his hand, taking a big puff of it, then coughing a bit.

"Uh huh. See what you get when you mess with Jack."

Domino swung her leg over his hip, then sat up, straddling him. She leaned down, then exhaled the smoke onto his parted lips. She then moved down slightly. "I think you want me to take off my shirt," was spoken to him, while she nipped at his earlobe. While doing this, she placed the joint between his lips. Domino glided her hands down the sides of his bare torso, feeling the ripples of muscles. Her hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt, which she grasped in her fingers, then tugged over her head. Jack puffed the rest of the joint.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,_

_the dim of the soft lights,_

_the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers_

_and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late_

_and this walk that we shared together._

_The streets were wet_

_and the gate was locked so I jumped it,_

_and let you in._

His breathing sped up before his lips went crashing into hers. He allowed the smoke to pass from his mouth to hers, before biting her lip as she exhaled. His hands slid over her hips and then her stomach before they moved to her back where he found her bra strap. Jack massaged the roof of her mouth with his tounge ring as he kissed her, then unhooked the bra, while his other hand found its way to her ass. Domino gasped and sucked his lip. Just her bra was about to fall down-

_And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist_

_and you kissed me like you meant it._

_And I knew that you meant it,_

_that you meant it,_

_that you meant it,_

_and I knew,_

_that you meant it,_

_that you meant it._

"Woo! Cracker Jack!"

Jack sat up quickly, causing Domino to fall off the bed yelping. "Bloody hell!"

"Shit! Sorry!"

She blushed, then grabbed her shirt covering her chest. Searching around for something to throw at Bobby, she grabbed onto her knife, flinging it at him. It stabbed into the door frame. "Get out of here, sicko!" Bobby tugged the knife out of the wall.

He examined it,"You know... You almost hit me."

"AND I WON'T FAIL TO DO IT NEXT TIME!!"

Bobby tossed the knife on the floor and turned to walk off. He walked down the stairs, announcing to the house.

"Cracker Jack's gettin' some ass! And not getting it UP the ass! Our younger sister has grown into a man, boys!"

Domino looked back over to Jack embarrasingly. "If you don't start locking your door, I'm going to murder you in your sleep." She hooked her bra back and tossed her shirt on the floor. She dug through her bag, pulling out a tanktop. After putting it on, she took off her pants. Jack pulled off his blue jeans, then watched her quietly.

"You know. This reminds me of a song that I listen to sometimes."

She looked back at him, then walked over, sitting down. She slid down, laying beside him, looking up at him, showing that she was listening.

"It's called Great Romances of the 20th Century, by Taking Back Sunday. So. There's this poem at the begining:

_A beautiful girl can make you dizzy_

_Like you've been drinking jack and coke all morning_

_She can make you feel high_

_Full a single greatest commodity known to man_

_Promise promise of a better day_

_Promise of a greater hope_

_Promise of a new tomorrow_

_This particular aura can be found in the gait of a beautilful girl_

_In her smile and in her soul and the way she makes every rotten little thing about life seem like its gonna be ok..."_

Domino was wiping the eyeliner off of her eyes, onto her tanktop while he was talking, but still listening. She then looked up at him with hardly any make-up on now. "You really feel that way?" Jack nodded and she smiled. "That's probally the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She laughed slightly, then kissed him. This kiss was different from any of their others. This one was soft and passionate, unlike their other lust-filled ones. She looked even more beautiful without make-up. "You're probally the only guy I know that doesn't care about showing his feelings. It's really sweet."

Jack looked away. "Bobby calls me gay because I'm not as apathetic about this kind of shit like they are."

"You shouldn't let them bother you. Just because they're afraid to show their feelings doesn't mean they should make fun of you. I think that in the long run, they're going to be the ones who have the mental issues," she reasoned, turning her head. Domino nodded, agreeing with her own logic. Jack smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He pulled the blanket over them both.

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep," he mumbled moving his arm around her waist as she layed her head on his chest with their legs tangled together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**kay**

**chapter 4 complete**

**it got fluffy at the end.**

**DAMN YOU BOBBY MERCER**

**D:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**thankyou for reading**

**33**

**until next time**

**ta-ta**


	5. La Vida Loca

Alright well

sorry for the super delay

i've had driver's ed all week

D;

_Head Automatica - Please please please_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Domino sat on the couch, staring at the woman across from her who was sitting in the chair in the living room. 'La vida loca...' "Sofi, right?" she asked, while weaving her quarter between her fingers, boredly. Bobby definately wasn't happy that Sofi was staying there.

"Si. And you're?" the hispanic woman asked, watching the intimidating girl on the couch.

"Domino," she replied, flatly.

"Domino? What kind of name is that?"

"You tell me, la vida loca," she replied back to her, with a mock sinister smile.

Sofi appeared offended and looked as if she was trying her hardest to not shout at the girl. "Do you have something against hispanic people?"

Her smile faded and she looked away, acting distracted by a vase on the shelf near the wall. "No, I do not. I dated one actually. Choco. Fucking talked spanish all the time." She looked back to Sofi, then smiled and laughed sadly. "He thought it was fucking cute. But I couldn't understand a damn thing he was saying. He's dead now."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Don't be." Domino rolled her eyes. 'How much longer are they going to be gone?' she wondered. The guys had gone to their mother's lawyer for the inheritances and they said they would be back later that night. This was going to be a long night. "So you're Angel's bitch?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So how much do we get?" Jack asked, looking up from the paperwork, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Bobby and looks that could kill from each of his brothers. The looks read "dumbass" and "shut the fuck up". Jack returned the looks with his own, that read "what?".

"Excuse me," the lawyer said before standing and walking over to a small lock-box on the table across the room.

Comments were sent toward Jack from his older brothers:"come on, man." and "Jack, what the--?" "Stupid-ass Jack, what's wrong with you?" "What was that?"

He carried the box over to the Mercers and sat it down in front of them,"This is the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." The man left the room shortly after.

Bobby slid the box over to himself and opened it while his brothers watched. The others leaned forward anxiously, looking in the box. Bobby pulled out some papers that were clipped together and handed them to Jack.

"Birth certifercate," he stated under his breath, looking at them. He looked at the other papers,"The adoption papers."

Jerry was handed papers too, which examined. They appeared to be his own birth and adoption papers. "Henry Ford Hospital. So I am from Detroit."

"Lansing, Michigan," Jack read aloud, before Jerry turned to him.

"My mom was 16," Jeremiah said with suprise.

Angel looked at Bobby,"I got any papers in there?"

Bobby shook his head to the question,"No."

"I don't?"

"No."

"You got any papers in there?"

"No," Bobby answered, shaking his head in confusion.

Jack reached into the box and pulled out a concert ticket,"Woahhh." He examined it and held it up,"1969. Mom went to Woodstock."

"You didn't know Mom was a hippie?" Bobby asked,chuckling. He stood up after finding the cash,"Here we go." The other brothers followed his lead.

"I ain't got no papers in there man?"

"There's some paper right here," the oldest replied to Angel, placing a good amount of money in his hand. He then handed some to Jerry. Jack had his hand held out.

"What about me?"

Bobby reached into the box after answering with a mumbed "nuh-uh". He pulled out a necklace, dropping it in Jack's awaiting hand. "That'll look good on you."

Jack shook it in his hand. "Whatever, man." He looked at his brothers in slight disbelief that they would be such bullies to him. He looked at Bobby as they began to leave,"You're fucking with me."

"Quit cryin'," Jeremiah said over his shoulder, grinning at Jack. "Come on. I got something to show y'all."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The four Mercers stood inside the large warehouse that Jeremiah apparently owned. Jack stood off to the side, releasing a well-needed piss. He took a breath with and open mouth, looking up, turning his head also, then closed his eyes. He heard his brothers talking behind him. He turned his head down before he took another swig of his beer.

"Look. Look at your little brother."

"Jack!"

Jack turned and looked at his brothers,"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite?" Angel and Bobby laughed at him and his disrespect for Jerry's "dream". "Am I making the property value go down?"

"This shithole gives the term "Motor City Breakdown" a whole new meaning, Jerry. How the hell you gonna pay for all this?"

"Government redevelopment loan. Easy to qualify. Low interest rates. Y'all stick around, I might give y'all ass a job."

Angel walked over to some old light fixtures, then laughed loudly before turning to his brothers. They turned and looked at him. "They look like nipples." Jack looked at the light fixtures as well, then scratched his nose with his index finger.

"Let's go get some real drinks."

o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o

"Your attention please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had." They all downed their shots, then set them back on the counter. "Johnny, pour me and my brothers another round. And a warm milk for my sister here."

Jack leaned forward and looked at Bobby,"Man, I will drink your under the table."

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is wiskey."

Jack looked over to Angel with the shotglass to his lips,"Jack drinks Jaaaack, Jack drinks Jaaaack," he sung.

"That's your brother," Jerry said to Bobby, pointing to the youngest."

"Jack drinks jaaack."

Bobby nodded,"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack."

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans." He leaned forward to set his glass down. "Jack's got lots of fans," he said sitting back.

"Oh, man. Will you shut up, man?" Angel said as Jack looked at him. They began talking again before Johnny G walked up talking about gangs involving their mother's death. Jeremiah looked at Bobby as he became interested.

"Oh, shit. Here we go. I knew it."

"She's the only woman that ever gave a damn, man.The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You got a burner?" Bobby asked looking at Angel after opening the trunk.

"I flew in."

"Man, be careful with my baby." Bobby reached into the trunk and pulled out a blue cloth, he rubbed it on the item inside, polishing it before handing it to Angel, revealing a pistol inside. "You like that?"

"Got ammo?" he asked, while cocking the gun."

"Yeah. It's loaded, little brother. Careful. Here carry the gas can," he said, handing the gas can to Jack. Jack took it then looked at Bobby.

"We're gonna do that gas thing?"

"Yeah we're gonna do the gas thing," Bobby replied in a puny, mocking voice. "The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive," he said grabbing a shot-gun. "Let's go." He was stopped from shutting the trunk by Jack.

"What do I--? What do I get?"

"You coming with us? Here you go sweetheart. Poke them with that," he said handing Jack a tire iron.

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Domino dug through her suit-case for her spare shot-gun shells. After finding them, she noticed a small picture hiding underneath them. She lifted it up infront of her and sat down with her back against the side of Jack's bed. In the picture was her, Ed, Alf, and Choco infront of their RV, which Alf took great pride in. Hearing the front door close and talking downstairs snapped her from her trance-like stare long enough for her to realize that tears were stinging her eyes. They threatened to spill and she took a deep breath and allowed her head to fall back on the bed, causing her to stare up at the ceiling. "Shit. What am I doing here?"

"Why would anyone wanna kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world?"

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't know," Bobby replied, walking to the kitchen door.

Jack looked down and sighed before turning and walking toward the staircase, then up it. He headed to his room, then noticed Domino sitting on the floor by his bed. As he stepped closer into the room, she realized his presence, then turned her head back down, wiping her eyes quickly.

"You okay?" he asked stepping toward her cautiously.

"Never better," she said with a false smile.

"Well since you're fine. I want to know your opinion on a song I've been working on with my band."

"Your band? But aren't they all the way in California?" she asked with her brows creasing in confusion.

"Well, yeah. But I've been practicing with them over the phone, actually. We're just good like that," he said with a toothy grin while stepping over her and grabbing his guitar. "They sent me the music they recorded for the song over the computer," he explained, grabbing his laptop and opening it up on the bed beside him. Jack searched through his files and opened up the music file.

"Sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me," she replied sarcastically, then pulled herself on his bed, sitting infront of him.

"Well, nobody asked you." He pressed the play button, then grabbed his guitar pick. Jack began to play in tune with the music that played on his laptop.

"_You scream louder than fiction_

_And you get down on your knees_

_And tear open your heart_

_So I can love you and your disease_

_You lick the hand that feeds you_

_And kiss the blade that cuts_

_I wanna touch you in your gods hands_

_When your praying bites the dust_"

His lips curved upward and he looked at Domino, while continuing.

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_Let me anoint the lust inside you_

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_Let me devalue what's inside you_

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_"

Domino grinned and looked away a moment. _'I shouldn't be doing this.'_ She now understood why all of the highschool girls swoon over boys like Jack.

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_Let me anoint the lust inside you_

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_Let me devalue whats inside you_

_The girls who begged and pleaded for him to write a song about them or sing to them, among other things._

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_"

But he would never comply and say "they just aren't my type of muses."

"_It's over_

_If you scream louder than fiction_

_And you get down on your knees_

_And tear open your heart_

_So I can love you and your disease_

_You lick the hand that feeds you_

_And kiss the blade that cuts_

_I wanna fuck you in your gods hands_

_When your praying bites the dust_

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_Let me anoint the lust inside you_

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_Let me devalue what's inside you_"

He smile turned to a mischevious grin as the song came near an end. His fingers slid along the strings gracefully and his hard gaze was locked on Domino. She looked down and realized that lust was taunting her. _'That's all it is. Lust. I won't let him mistake if for more than that.'_

"_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_

_Hollywood_

_At night_

_Hanging around_

_If this is a must_

_Then dying is a must right now_"

Jack smirked as he went to set his guitar down. Domino smiled and looked down slightly with her dark lashes fanning her cheeks. "It was-...good. Night, Jack," she said before standing up and flipping the light off. He nodded and exchanged the 'good night' while placing his guitar and laptop on the floor and kicking off his shoes. Jack pulled off his shirt and jeans before covering himself with his blanket. Domino watched before walking out the door.

"Where you goin'?" he asked with a deep, tired voice.

"I'll be back later," she replied over her shoulder, avoiding his eyes. Domino walked down the stairs and pulled her boots on by the door. She opened the door quietly, then stepped out, closing it gently, to not wake up any of the brothers sleeping or- doing other nightlyacts -cough-Angel-cough-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Rage-Ember**_

_xDDD_

_iknorite_

_Bobby needs to be gutted_

_thankyouuu for the review once again_

_;D_

_**samantha**_

_sorry for the wait_

_i don't like to torture my new readers_

_but_

_hope you enjoy this chapter_

_thanks for reviewing!_

_**Emaciate My Morals**_

_-blushblushblush-_

_;O!!_

_THANKYOU_

_for the review_

_i'm very flattered_

_i try to stray away from almost all of the usual fanfictions_

_that make the oc or main character or the girl REALLY self-centered_

_like they're the only one with problems_

_it's really annoying_

_and yes_

_i fckn hate the marysue type fanficitons_

_they get annoying after the 2nd one_

_Dx_

_and thanks for the correction_

_i didn't hear him well in the movie_

_so i went back and did the subtitles_

_and yes_

_i know what tounge rings are for_

_XDD_

_a few of my friends have them_

_REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTERS_

_THANK YOU FOR READING_


	6. Healing and Reopened Wounds

SORRY for the late update

but

i've been trying to think where this fanfiction is going and so...

sorry to dissapoint domino fans but

she's gotta go

i can't write a decent romance with her in it

DDD;

How long? How long was she sitting there while her mascara stained her cheeks creating rivers of sorrow._ 'I can't do this-...I can't do this to him. He deserves someone better. They don't even know me.' _How strange; some people can be so trusting to a stranger with words of comfort. "Tch," she scoffed to herself while running her finger around the brim of the shot glass; once filled with tequila. The bartender looked at her. Johnny G.

"You look like hell. I think you've had your fill tonight," he said to her while cleaning a cup out with a rag.

She smiled sadly at his observation while staring at the photo of her old friends clutched in her hand. The bounty hunter nodded her head,"I think you're right Johnny G." Domino put her cigarette out in the ashtray by her drink while looking up at the bartender. "When the next greyhound will be arriving?"

He set the cup down then scratched his neck with a forefinger,"Greyhound? Where you headin'?"

She placed the picture in her jacket pocket then took out some cash, setting it on the counter. "Anywhere but here," she muttered, feeling guilt wash over her. If she didn't leave now, she never would.

"I think there's one leaving at 11:02 tonight. So that gives you-," he pondered for a moment, then continued,"About ten minutes. You better get going."

Domino nodded her head slightly then stood up,"Thanks." She turned, walking out the bar door, then paused, hearing a 'See ya around.' from Johnny. "I doubt that," she spoke under he breath, before jogging back toward the Mercers' home. She didn't have long.

Trying to block out the emotions running through her veins, she tossed all of her clothes in her bag, quietly; careful not to wake her 'roommate.' She paused briefly then rose carefully, turning her head toward the doorway.

"So you just gonna leave? Huh?" the eldest brother questioned with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Save it Bobby. Of all people to judge me. You're the last person I would expect," she mumbled, then leaned down to zip her bag. Domino grabbed it by the shoulder strap and balanced it on her left shoulder while walking to the doorway.

"I'm just sayin'. I'm going to be the one that has to fix tinkerbell over there when you lead him to another emotion breakdown," he said while eyeing her with a look in his eyes that was probally the most concerned she has ever seen him. "If you leave. You better not expect to comeback."

Domino looked down a moment, then grabbed the handle of her knife, twisting it out of the door frame. She handed it to him,"I don't plan on it...Bye. And tell Jack that he deserves a better girl than me and that it's not his fault." She gave a sad smile before pusing past him, then heading down the stairs.

Bobby watched her leave and mumbled something along the lines of'Fucking girls always messin' up this family with their emotional bullshit.' "I swear if one more girl trys to come and stay here. I'll gut her with this knife, personally. You hear that, Jackie?" he called to his brother who was halfway off the bed with his mouth gaping open. He grumbled and began to walk back to his room. _'It's gonna be hell in the morning...'_

Jack let out a deep sigh, then growled, kicking a pillow off the floor. The pillow was caused to land with a soft thud in the hallway. He inhaled roughly, then sat on the edge of his bed with his fingers laced and his elbows on his knees. He stared at the empty bed infront of him with a slight glare, while rubbing the pads of his thumbs together.

Angel along with Bobby looked at each other after hearing the commotion upstairs. "What was that about?" Angel asked, knowing that Bobby knew something. He ALWAYS knew something about what was going on around. _'That's just how Bobby's secretive nosy ass is.' _

"I think it's her time of the month," he replied sarcastically, while wiping his mouth and tossing the paper towel in the trash can.

"Who? That white girl, Domino?" Angel asked, confused slightly.

Bobby slapped him on the back of his head,"No, you jarhead. Jackie...Besides. She left."

Said person, walked into the kitchen where the other two brothers were. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, before taking the cap off. Jack sighed heavily before leaning against the counter, gulping the beer.

Bobby and Angel just watched him, expecting him to crumble any second. He had a tendency to do that since Evelyn's death. Bobby just said with brows raised,"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking? It's not even noon yet, Jackie-O." Jack chose to ignore him for a moment, before bringing the beer down and looking down at it lazily. "You know, she told me to tell you something before you left." Jack glared at the floor before walking out of the room quickly, choosing not to hear what Bobby was going to say. He sat down on the couch gripping the neck of the beer bottle while staring at the television screen with an ice cold glare.

Bobby impatiently walked into the room. He turned off the television causing Jack to send a questioning gaze his way. "Look. She said something like you deserve a better girl than her and that it wasn't your fault, for whatever reason she left. Fucking girl has her own issues to deal with. Or she found out you were gay. Either way, she's never coming back and it's not going to help you one bit to mope around and wallow in your own self-pitty."

Jack, who was now, staring at the floor with crossed arms, sighed heavily and turned his head to the side. "Whatever, man," he mumbled, deeply.

"But I do have a great suggestion," Bobby announced while walking to the door grabbing his coat along with Jack's, throwing it to him. "Put on your jacket, Jackie-boy. And let's get wasted!"

Said brother couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. "Bobby. That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day." He pulled his leather jacket over his shortsleeve red t-shirt. _'I hate being a badass when it's in the dead of winter.'_

_"Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind."_

Apparently it was open mic night at Johnny G's, Jack mentally noted. He didn't mind the music, but it only made him remember where he would rather be at the moment: In the Big Apple playing with his band and getting drunk, getting laid. Well, at least he was doing one of those things right now.

_"Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late."_

"Come on, fairy. Down that pixi potion, not hypmotize it." And Bobby wasn't helping that much either.

_"Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind."_

He tossed the shot back and felt the alcohol burn his throat. While doing so, he caught a glimpse of the woman who was on stage, singing. Her voice was amazing and addictive. The woman was wearing some blue jeans that had quite a few holes in them, and a grey corset-like vest top. High heel black boots were on her feet. God, he loved those shoes on girls. She had about shoulder-length brown hair and a piercing on the left side of her nose. Her eyes were an alluring mahogany color that reflected gold in the light. But he could tell she was flawless. It was strange. She looked kind of familiar to him. But he couldn't figure out why.

_"Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_It's over."_

The last couple of lines made him chuckle in irony at them being in a bar. And she was singing about a drinking problem of sorts. She must have heard him, because she was now looking at him, which made him slightly uneasy. Then as soon as she looked at him, the connection was lost.

_"How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind."_

She finished the last line with an innocent smile, then hopped off stage. Jack watched her, before turning back to face about five empty shot glasses and a well over tipsy Bobby, flirting with a patron. The smile of the performer had washed over him like a ghost breathing down his neck. It was so familiar. He just couldn't place it.

Zoey stood behind the bar counter, facing the liquor with her brows drawn. _'Shit!Shit! Why is __**he **__here?!' _She took a deep breath, then another, and another, having a mild panic attack. Johnny G looked over at her,"Hey, you okay?" She nodded, before taking another breath. "Well take care of the damn customers. I don't pay you for nothing. Shit. I barely pay you as it is."

"Yeah, yeah, Johnny." She turned around and came face to face with the youngest Mercer. "Need another round?" she asked, with an awkwardness to her voice, tipped in poison and annoyance.

He was ataken back. Then he looked over to Bobby who looked slighty interested, also. "Of course," he said with a charming smile, then added,"and get one for yourself too. You deserve one after singing like that." While she prepared the drinks, Jack's eyes wandered, then settled on her ass, coinsidentally, of course. She turned and caught his eyes before he had the chance to look away. _'Shit. Caught red handed.'_

She set the two drinks down on the table and they caught each other's eyes before dowing the amber liquid. "Just like old times, huh?" she said to him with a hushed voice, while avoiding his eyes.

Confused, he looked at her with pinched brows,"Sorry? Do I know you?" This caused her to look at him now with a look in her eyes that scared him shitless. "I didn't get you knocked up or something did I? I swear I was dru-"

The woman scoffed. "Shit, Jack. Five years and you've _already_ forgotten me?" she said with a couple of tears in her eyes and forcing a smile. She turned around and began to busy herself with cleaning glasses.

He sobered up looked down at the counter, hoping it would give him an answer. 'Five years... What happened five years ago?...Well, I was eighteen. And then I left for New York. That's about it...I left my family and frien-' "Zoey," he mumbled to himself and looked up to watch her visibly wince at the sound of her name.

"Did you find what you were looking for in New York? Fame? Fortune? Girls?" she asked while turning around to face him once more. "You know, I never thought you would be one to run away from your problems, Jack," she said with a bitter smile and chuckle. "But you've always been the rebel. Never doing what anyone expects. Well, thanks for putting things in perspective for me. Oh how am_ I, _you ask? Just fucking great, thanks. I only have a shitty job and my sister died. My brother is in jail. I get by." Before Jack could open his mouth, she grimaced and threw the rag on the counter before walking out of the bar.

PLEASE: Read and review

if you do YOU GET NEW CHAPTERS

:D

so R&R

i'll love you for forever

kayTHANKS


	7. Forget my name

Hope you like the new girl i added

i changed her appearance in the last chapter.

She actually looks like Rachel leigh cook

Well that's who I based her appearance off of

:3

i am showing **extreme** dislike for how few reviews i am getting

T.T

**So please ****review **_**more**_

anyway

here's the new chapter

the songs are: _Relient K- Who I am Hates who I've been_

_New Found Glory - Forget My Name_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'I guess I was a bit of a bitch to him, though,' Zoey thought to herself while rinsing the shampoo out of her hair under the shower head. She sung along to a song that was playing on the small radio sitting on her sink.

"-_I talk to absolutely no one._

_Couldn't keep to myself enough._

_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_

_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became._

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been..."_

She resumed scrubbing herself with her cherry blossom scented soap after the song ended. She always listened to this station. It always had random rock, punk, and occasionally metal songs. The D.J. was ranting something along the lines of 'Better wake up, asshole!' Zoey rolled her eyes and begun massaging conditioner in her hair. The next song came on, which the D.J. announced was a special request from the artist. 'Blah,blah,blah. That person must have no life.' She scoffed, then choked on her breath as Jack's voice rung from the radio harmoniously.

_"Tell all my friends I'm dead_

_I'm leaving you, this time its for good_

_Tell all my friends that I'm dead_

_It won't be long before you forget my name"_

Zoey cursed her sink for being so far away. Else, she would have turned that damned radio off. She remembered this song. It was one of Jack's first ones with his band. Okay, so what? She went and bought their CD. She was curious, okay?! Sheesh.

_"Can you tell_

_That I'm losing myself_

_I think I'm trying too hard to_

_Let it show_

_To let you know_

_Don't trace your footsteps back to me"_

_'Why the hell would he request this song?'_ she thought to herself. 'He really _does_ have no life.' The raven haired woman allowed herself to chuckle to herself.

_"Cause I've been gone for a long time_

_Waiting on the sidelines_

_Hoping for a chance to play_

_Well I thought I would never leave anything behind_

_I also never thought I'd say_

_Tell all my friends I'm dead_

_I'm leaving you, this time its for good_

_Tell all my friends that I'm dead_

_It won't be long before you forget my name_

_Can you tell_

_That I don't know myself_

_I need someone to remind me_

_To let it go_

_Please let me know_

_Don't trace your footsteps back to me_

_Cause I've been gone for a long time_

_Waiting on the sidelines_

_Hoping for a chance to play_

_Well I thought I would never leave anything behind_

_I also never thought I'd say_

_Tell all my friends I'm dead_

_I'm leaving you, this time its for good_

_Tell all my friends that I'm dead_

_It won't be long before you forget my name_

_And if I had the chance_

_To do it all again_

_I wouldn't expect anything less_

_And if I had the chance_

_To do it all again_

_I wouldn't expect_

_I wouldn't expect anything less_

_Tell all my friends I'm dead_

_I'm leaving you, this time its for good_

_Tell all my friends that I'm dead_

_It won't be long before you forget my name_

_Forget my name"_

A moment of realization dawned on her as she rinsed her hair once again. _'Forget my name...'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"So you're just gonna leave, huh?! I know you want to achieve you dreams and everything. I'm happy for you for that. But what if it doesn't work? What then?" a frustrated, eighteen year old Zoey exclaimed. Tears were threatening to spill, but she held them back with emotional strength she didn't think she had. She was either too pissed to care or too numb. Her closest friend was leaving her and she was at the borderline of an emotional breakdown. But she wasn't going to crack. No she wouldn't show weakness around a Mercer. She wouldn't sink that low. She couldn't believe he would leave her when she needed him the most. This wasn't the Jack she knew._

_"I knew you would be like this...," the deep voice of an equally young Mercer said. He had his hand shoved in his pocket with a stuffed dufflebag on his shoulder and his guitar case in the other. Why couldn't she just understand? It's not like he was going halfway across the world._

_"Like what? Pissed? Of course I'm pissed! You'll probally end up on the streets again. You're just leaving me here! Just like Bobby did. And Angel. Well you know what Jack Mercer. Go! Just fucking leave!" She clenched her fists, willing herself not to lash out at anything. _

_"It won't be long before you forget my name, anyway," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear, before getting into the taxi cab and slamming the door. Jack didn't spare one glance back at his old life. The price to pay for fame is a hefty one._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Zoey covered her mouth with her hand as she leaned against the tiles of the shower wall. She tried to forget him. She tried to move on with her life. But life always managed to send her two steps back for every one she took. She squinted her eyes, keeping herself from breaking down as the water plastered her hair to her face. Her hand idly reached for the faucet and turned it off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She had to get ready to go to that dead-end job and she wasn't going to allow herself one tear. She hasn't cried since her parents left her to take care of her siblings. Her big brother was supposed to take care of them. But he was always getting in some deep shit with 'The Michigan Mauler.' And then he left too. _'Fucking Julian...'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Zoey! Got a customer over here!" Johnny called from the other side of the bar.

She held up her hand, signaling 'one minute,' while she finished writing the rest of her song in her notebook. It had been forming in her mind after her shower this morning and if she didn't write it, it would be gone forever. Zoey then walked to the customer, getting an annoyed look from Johnny at her not being fast enough. She mouthed an apology to him, then served the person their beverage.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Jackie! What're you doing up there?!" Bobby called from downstairs, after walking in through the front door.

"Nothing, man," he said in response, in a tone slightly louder than he normally would speak.

"Yeah whatever. Probally wackin' off."

"Fuck you, Bobby."

"Love you too sweetheart," he said, standing in the youngest Mercer's doorway. He stood there for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"Oh no. Here it comes..."

Bobby looked at his little brother. "Hey you remember that bartender chick from lastnight? The one that sung? I saw her looking pissed at you. What was that about? She looks familiar. You two must have been shopping together."

"First of all: Fuck you. And second: She's Zoey," He got the middle finger in response and then a slightly confused face. "You know. Zoey, Zoey. Zoey Kinsington."

"OH! Yeahyeahyeah. That's uh- Julian's sister right?" he asked, trying to remember.

"Yeah. That's her," Jack mumbled, disinterestedly.

"Isn't she the one that you-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

KAY

Hope you like the new chapter

R&R PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE

READ AND REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER

i'll love you forever

33

kay

;O


	8. Blackmail

Okay, I know. REALLY soon update

But I'm bored tonight

And I'm in the writing/typing mood

so yeahhhh.

:3

PLEASE, DEAR GOD, REVIEW

DDDDDD

Kay much love, thanks. 333

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"OH! Yeahyeahyeah. That's uh- Julian's sister right?" _

_"Yeah. That's her,"_

_"Isn't she the one that you-"_

"Sofie's here!" Jack shouted at random, cutting Bobby off, mid-sentence.

"What?! Where?! Not in my house! HELL TO THE NO!" Bobby shouted while turning and running downstairs.

Jack breathed a sigh in relief, then laughed to himself. The La Vida Loca trick wasn't going to work for long. Sooner or later Bobby will come to the realization that Angel and Sophie aren't here. But what was he going to do about this Zoey thing? He hoped that he didn't make her more pissed by requesting that song on the radio this morning. If she was as predictable as she used to be, then she still listened to that station.

This was getting even more confusing by the day. _'I mean. If anything, __**I **__should be pissed at __**her**__. She didn't even care so much as to even give me a flying fuck's chance to say anything.' _After thinking that, he felt even more like his own enemy._ 'There's no way she'll want to talk to me now.' _He really needed to talk to her though. By the sounds of it, her life hasn't been too grand since he left and he'll bet his guitar that she was going to blame him for it. "Livin' the life of a rock star. Yeah. Just fabulous," he mumbled sarcastically while digging around for his pack of cigarettes.

"Jackie stop talkin' to yourself! That's not healthy. And did I hear you say the 'F' word?! Only fags say fabulous!"

"Well you just said it too, jailbait!" Jack shouted back at his older brother. He picked up his cigarette carton only to find it empty. The youngest Mercer sighed and grabbed his Zippo. He slid it in his pocket and jogged downstairs. "I'm going down to the corner store. Need anything?" he asked while pulling his leather jacket on.

"Yeah,Yeah. Get me some beer," Bobby replied from watching the hockey game in the living room.

Jack held his hand out to Bobby, who just looked at him in return. "What?"

"Well I'm not buying you beer with MY money," Jack replied with a scoff.

"Never mind then, tinkerbell. Just thought it'd be nice of you," Bobby retorted, acting taken back by Jack's attitude.

"Mhmm. Sure. Well, I'll be back in a bit," he responded before closing the door behind him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack decided to see if there was anything else he wanted before buying the necessities. He wound up in the candy aisle, staring at the various, cavity causing, sweets. He had his chin in his hand while his other hand held the opposite arm's elbow. He decided on grabbing about ten packs of Pop Rocks of each flavor. He loved these when he was a kid. They were always his favorite candy and he never grew tired of them. Jack carried all of the Pop Rocks to the counter at the front and set them on it. He was surprised to notice that the cashier was the same person from his youth. Obviously older with wrinkles to prove it, though. Jack heard the bell ring at the door as another person walked inside. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, noticing no other than Zoey, walking to the back of the store. He looked down. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to notice him. The old man of a cashier looked at him, then over his shoulder at the girl he was avoiding.

"Is this all?" the man asked the Mercer.

Jack looked up at him, and then pointed behind him at the cigarettes, "The red one on the right. Three of 'em."

The man nodded, and then grabbed them, before placing them on the counter, then asking for an i.d.

Jack watched him and took out his wallet, showing the man.

"Jack Mercer? Well, damn boy. I didn't even recognize you. How you been? Sorry about your mom, by the way." the man exclaimed, while placing the items in a paper bag.

This caught Zoey's attention in the back and she glanced up, confirming her assumptions. She sighed and grabbed a six pack of beer, along with some gum. She made her way over to the counter and stood behind Jack.

"I've been doing okay. Just back in the neighborhood for a while. You know how things are with Bobby," Jack said with a shrug, while setting money down on the counter.

Zoey rolled her eyes and tapped her foot from behind him, impatiently. She had to get home before she missed her favorite show.

Jack took the bag and his change, then headed for the door while taking a pack of cigarettes and Pop Rocks out. He stood outside the store, lighting up a cigarette, then ripping open the candy packet with his mouth. He poured some in his mouth, and held his cigarette in the corned of his mouth. Zoey walked out a minute later, trying to get a piece of gum out of the packet. She bumped into him in the process, causing him to drop his bag and stumble forward. "Shit, sorry!" she said to the person, before noticing who it was. "Oh. It's just you," she mumbled, boredly and put a piece of the gum in her mouth.

Jack glared at her while picking up all of his spilled goods, putting them back in the paper bag. Zoey watched him and noticed all of the candy. "Jesus. You haven't changed one bit. Still buying candy by the bundle. Let me guess. All of that will last you about an hour?" she asked, obviously amused.

Jack looked up at her after putting it all back in the bag, then stood up. "I'd say, give or take, about half an hour." He then smiled. It faded and he became serious, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "Look. We need to talk."

"Um..." She squinted her eyes slightly while looking up, as if in deep thought, then looked at him. "No." Zoey smiled and turned, walking in the direction of her house.

Jack sighed, then walked beside her. He took a puff of his cigarette, and then brought it down.

"Stop following me, freak," she said, blankly, not even looking at him.

He laughed and exhaled the smoke at the same time. "I'm not. We live on the same street, remember?" She looked annoyed, which made him smile. He loved annoying her. It was so easy to do. "Can we please talk?"

"We _are_ talking," she replied, then looked at him with a fake, sweet, smile.

He sighed and looked at her. "You know what I mean. Zoey, I'm not kidding."

"Well neither am I." She sighed heavily as they neared her house. "Okay, fine. If it'll make you happy, we can talk."

Jack smiled and hugged her, "Thank you! Be at my house around eight or something, then. Kay?"

Zoey remained immobile as he hugged her, then she just patted his back, awkwardly, as if she had never been hugged before in her life. "Okay. Bye bye," she said, then pulled herself free and walking to her door.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It seemed to take forever, but sure enough; ten pop rock packets, seven cigarettes, and two beers later there was a knock on the front door. Which, was answered by Bobby, because, he honestly was feeling too lazy to answer it himself. I mean seriously, _him, _go _all _the way downstairs? Might as well get a snail to try to go a mile in a minute. So there he was; splayed out on his bed (very comfortably, mind you) with one hand holding his guitar in his lap and the other scribbling lyrics down in his notebook (not to mention a cigarette hanging to his lips for dear life).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh hey Zooooey. You here to see the fairy, so you two can braid each other's hair?" Bobby said as a greeting when opening the door.

"Oh Bobby. You never fail to swoon me with that vocabulary of yours," she said sweetly before pushing him out of the way by his chest. She took her time looking around the downstairs environment. "Looks like not much has changed in here." It wasn't true. You could still feel the lack of a certain white haired angel who would always greet you with a smile and hot cocoa. It wasn't like you couldn't feel the presence of her still lingering in the homey- well, homey, home. That's what it was; a home. Not just a house, but a home. She wished she could say the same about where she lived, across the street. She was interrupted by her thoughts by Bobby's slightly annoyed voice.

"So, uh… what's Julian been up to?" Bobby asked. He missed his old friend from back in the day. The two were partners in crime on a daily basis.

"He's in jail. Not that you should care or anything," Zoey replied with a voice which lacked emotion. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Bobby who looked as if he was about to start spitting curses at her. "Don't waste your breath, Michigan Mauler. Save it for the hockey game." After saying this, she made her way upstairs. She wouldn't have been surprised if Bobby punched her in the face. But what _did_ surprise her was that he actually shut up for once. That was a blessing in itself. She _really_ had changed since her youth. And it was slightly unnerving.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack all but choked on his tobacco stick when he door flung open and a very annoyed looking Zoey walked inside with her arms crossed. "Good evening," he mumbled while taking his cig out of his mouth and exhaling smoke, eyeing her with his brows raised. He had an amused look on his face when she just stood there, making no effort to move from her spot by his door. Then, without warning, she walked toward his bed quickly and around it. He watched her as she leaned over him, her chest in his face and it took all of his strength not to look at the perfect cleavage exposed to him. "May I help you?" he asked while arching one brow at the girl.

Zoey pulled back with something in her hand. He noticed it was the metal tin he kept his pot in. She opened it up and took out a zig paper. He watched her basically steal his weed and roll herself a joint.

"You know. You could have been polite and asked instead of raiding my shit," he said dignantly.

"Yeah, well, who said I was polite?" she retorted while rolling the paper tight.

"You must be a vegetarian or some shit," he said while glancing up at her occasionally, finishing writing in his notebook.

"Why do you say that?" she paused, looking up at him.

"Well. The only people who roll their shit _that_ tight are veggie lovers. From what I've seen, anyway," he mumbled and put his guitar down beside his bed. He looked up and watched her lick the paper, her tongue darting out and licking it in one long stroke. God the images that appeared in his head what she could do with that tongue was enough to make a stripper blush. Okay, he was going to have to stop thinking these thoughts if he wanted to make it through the night of talking to her.

"You said you wanted to talk," she said before placing the joint in her mouth. "So talk." Zoey looked around momentarily for a cigarette lighter. There was bound to be one around here somewhere. Jack always had a tendency to lose them in his room. "And light me up, while you're at it," she mumbled, after sighing in defeat.

Jack sighed and handed her his cigarette, too lazy to take out his Zippo. She took it and lit up with the embers, then returned it to him. He took a puff, then put it out in the ashtray beside his bed. "Well, would it help to say I'm sorry? And if I had the chance, I would have done things differently back then?" he asked after releasing the smoke from his lips. He had a pretty good idea that she wouldn't listen to him for the earlier part of the night.

"What does it matter? You still would have left. We both know that, Jack," she replied while feeling the slight light headed sensation creeping to her senses. She stood up and walked over to Jack's dresser, looking at the framed pictures sitting on its surface. There were three. One of Evelyn sitting on the front steps covered in dirt from working in the garden and wearing a smile without a care in the world. Next, was one of all of them: Angel, Jeremiah, Bobby, Jack, Her, Julian, and her sister, Meril. The last picture was one of her and Jack. If she remembered correctly, it was from only a week before he left. It was when her and Jack were going back to Evelyn's and he hit her in the face with a snowball in the yard. She tackled him into the snow as revenge. Evidently, Miss Evelyn was watching and took a picture right after Zoey tackled Jack. Zoey reached up and grabbed the picture, holding it for closer inspection. Their faces were almost touching and she was laying right on top of him. They both had these goofy grins on their faces. She stared down at the picture.

Jack stood up, and walked behind her, curiously. He looked down to see what she held. _'Oh.'_

"I never forgot your name, Jack Mercer," she stated, after blowing another breath of smoke.

Jack looked down at her, then placed his hand on her right shoulder, "Is it that obvious that I wrote that song about you?"

"Who else would you write it about? A groupie? Even _you_ wouldn't stoop that low, Jack." She turned around to face him, causing his hand to fall down.

"You said Meril died?" he asked with eyebrows drawn together in confusion and slight frustration.

Zoey looked down, remembering how it happened. She flinched as the end of the paper burned her fingertips. She put the small bit out on his dresser and tossed it in the trashcan. "Yeah. About a year ago," she said before sitting on his bed. "She um-," Zoey laughed, then continued,"- she was going down the street, chasing some dog and- no matter how much I told her not to go outside alone, she never listened." She broke off and continued," She was shot during some drive-by." She laughed again, this time more bitterly, "That damn dog." Jack sat down beside her and placed one hand on her lower back, rubbing his hand in circles. It was one way he knew how to comfort someone, but better than nothing. "He's a Siberian husky. I named him Tikaani. It means wolf, in like, Alaskan or something. Because he pretty much looks like one. A really fluffy one. With crystal blue eyes."

Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at her,"…You kept the dog?"

Zoey looked back at him, "Well it's a beautiful dog. You couldn't expect me to leave a cute puppy out on the street like that? Plus: It followed me home." She looked around his room, staring at the old posters he put up years ago. A few of them were from concerts they went to together. Like the Taking Back Sunday one, or the Saves the Day one, or the Foo Fighters one, or even the Underoath one.

"You are some kind of weird, you know that?" he said and rolled his eyes. This was typical of her. She used to always adopt animals off the street when she was young. But only if they fit her standards. If they were ugly, she'd toss them back. "Not surprising to see a snow dog around here, _especially_ during these winters. I bet he really likes it this time of year."

"I trained him to fetch beer for me. Pretty smart dog," she mumbled. _'If I were a guy where would I stash my porn? Hmmm….Underwear drawer? Nah. Hmm… Mattress? Possibly, but slightly obvious. Last place anyone would look…Bookcase!' _

"Careful, Bobby might steal him from you," Jack laughed, then placed his hands behind him on the bed, leaning back.

"Did you say something?" Zoey asked, snapping out of her thoughts. He gave her skeptical look. "Hey. What time is it?"

Jack sighed and rolled over on his bed to pick his watch up off the floor. He glanced at it, then rolled back over. "Ten…ish."

"Shit. I wanted to watch this movie one HBO that came on at 9:30," she said, then sighed while falling back on the bed, beside him.

"What movie?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"That Borat movie. You know the one with that immigrant guy. I've been wanting to see it," she said, then looked up at him. Due to his long arms, he was a good two feet above her.

"Oh yeah. I've already seen it, so I guess I should go ahead and spoil it for you," he teased, then smiled.

"I don't care. You think I care? Whatever," she said in defense, then crossed her arms, acting uninterested.

He continued to hold her gaze, then spoke after about a minute or so. "If it helps any- Not a day went by when I didn't think about you, when I was in New York. And all of the songs I wrote were influenced by you in some way."

Zoey watched him as he stared at her, seriously. "Aw Jackie. I'm your muse?" she teased and rubbed his shoulder with her hand while grinning. "Too bad you're a dick," she quipped before slugging him in the arm.

Jack stared at her in disbelief and rubbed his shoulder where she hit him. "And you still have one from what I can tell."

"Not like I can say the same for you," she replied hotly.

"Woah woah, kiddies! Am I interrupting something?" Bobby asked from the door, after hearing them bicker from the hallway.

"Shut up, Bobby!" they both said in unison.

Bobby raised his hands in defense before turning and walking back downstairs. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this reunion.

"Take it back," Zoey demanded, glaring at the brunette.

"You take it back!" he said in return with a glare to match.

Zoey pinched him in the arm,"You!"

He pinched back, "Ladies first!"

"That's your cue, Jackie."

"Oh whatever," he said as they continued pinching each other.

Zoey came to the conclusion that this tactic wasn't working. She decided to take another route. This resulted in pulling Jack's hair and him pulling hers in return. "Take it back!!"

"Neverrrr!!"

They ended up on a pile of limbs on the floor, wrestling and hair pulling. Zoey panted out in between breaths, "Take...it….back."

"Or…else…what?" Jack breathed in return with his forehead on her shoulder now.

"Or else I'll tell Bobby," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. She always used this bit of blackmail against Jack. When they were fifteen, Jack thought it would be fun to take Bobby's lucky hockey puck and use it to play hockey with. Without Bobby's permission of course. It ends up that Jack hit it too hard and it flew into the woods. He went to find it but he never could. He found another one that looked exactly the same and replaced it where he got the other. It just so happens that Bobby was a pro player at the time and when he was playing a game the next day and took the puck with him for good luck, he got fired. So long lucky puck. Hello blackmail.

"Do it. And I'll just tell Bobby about that time you greased up his ice skates before the Turkey Cup," Jack replied and smirked back at her.

"Too bad dipshit, that's not nearly as bad as what you did," she said cheekily.

"You won't do it anyway. You're too much of a pussy," Jack replied while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Wanna bet? BO-" before she could finish calling Bobby, she felt Jack's mouth silencing her own. She felt as if she had no control over her body because her lips slid against his in return, no matter how much she wanted to protest. She tried to push him away, but ask luck would have it, he apparently had pinned them to the floor during their scuffle. She felt his tongue parting her lips and she moaned lightly as the battle of dominance began. _'Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! This is Jack here! But, god, he's matured. At least physically, anyway.'_ His hand rested on her bare hip where her shirt rose up and she pulled back, reluctantly, "Jack…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thank you for reading!

Hope it wasn't disappointing

Especially considering I haven't slept all night and it's 5 a.m.

I REALLY hope I get more reviews. SERIOUSLY.

I mean. NO new review for my last chapter?

There has got to be something wrong with that, you know?

PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTERS


	9. All I've Ever Wanted

First off: YO, WAZZUP FOO?!

Not really

But how are you guys today?

Good?

Yes?

Good.

**REVIEWS** ARE INDEED LOVED

SO ARE **IDEAS**

;D

NO IDEA IS A BAD IDEA

Anyway

On with the show

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o—oo-

'_Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! This is Jack here! But, god, he's matured. At least physically, anyway.'__ His hand rested on her bare hip where her shirt rose up and she pulled back, reluctantly, "Jack…"_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

His deep voice sounded a 'hm?' in response. Clearly, his mind was focused on the matter at hand.

"I need to go," she replied, making an effort to get out from under him, but his large frame was far heavier.

He responded by kissing her cheek, then her jaw and neck. "No. Stay," he mumbled against the sensitive flesh, causing her to shiver. She became frustrated and gave him a shove, finally releasing herself from her imminent death. Zoey made quickly left the room, ignoring the voice calling after her. She had to get out. She had to go home. She had to get something to drink. She paused in the middle of the street. _'Home… Scratch that out. __Go home. __ Hm… Drinking. Scratch that out too. __Get drunk. __ Well. I'm already out…' _Zoey sighed while digging in the pocket of her jacket, taking out her Zune. She hated Ipods. Everyone had one and they had the tendency to break so easy. Sure a Zune was bigger. But it had 30 GB. And hey, she wasn't complaining. She set the play list to where it randomly shuffled from all of her songs. The brunette had an idea of what she wanted to do to get her mind off of things. Her Zune chose a song and she began walking down the glazed over sidewalk toward a particular movie rental store. The song chosen seemed to be a theme song of her life. She didn't really like Avril Lavigne very much. But her earlier stuff was pretty good.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

It took Zoey a moment to realize that she had stopped a few yards short of the movie store. She had only just noticed the dark droplets that stained the pavement at her feet. It certainly wasn't snowing. _'God. I need to get my shit together,' _she thought to herself while wiping the wetness from her cheeks. She felt a pair of eyes burning through her back and turned her head quickly to catch the perpetrator. All she saw was an empty street and a couple of dark alleys. She turned her head and walked into the store while her song changed to one of Jack's songs 'Forget My Name.' The cashier smiled and greeted her; in return, she nodded. She quickly skipped that song and walked down the dvd aisles. She walked straight to the new releases. The song switched to 'Forget Everything' by New Found Glory. Zoey smiled bitterly. But if someone saw her, they'd only read innocence on her face.

_Can we pretend for one second that we are together,  
What's the point of keeping my feelings at bay,  
It takes a lot of me,  
To get the nerve to wake up,  
Everyday,_

And what if I don't,  
Would you even care,  
Would you even care,

Forget everything that we have done,  
Erase me,  
From your memory,  
Don't call,  
Don't ask about me until the day hell freezes over,  


She examined the row of dvds. She saw the cover of one and grabbed it immediately. It was the only one left. Apparently it was popular. She had read the book. "Eragon…" she read, examining the front, and then the back.

_  
I can't remember the last time I saw you smile,  
It might have been around this time last year,  
It takes a lot of me,  
To get the nerve to tell you everything is ok,_

And what if I don't,  
Would you even care,  
Would you even care,

Forget everything that we have done,  
Erase me,  
From your memory,  
Don't call,  
Don't ask about me until the day hell freezes over,  


Zoey took the dvd to the front and set it on the counter. She looked at all of the candy, then grabbed some sour patch kids and some cookie dough candy. After paying the person, she grabbed the bag and walked out the door, heading home faster than she walked. She had a bad feeling about walking alone at Detroit at night.

_  
It's gone,  
Before you know it,  
You can't let go of something you've never had,  
It's ash until you burn it,  
I hope I never see you again,_

And what if I don't,  
Would you even care,  
Would you even care,

Forget everything that we have done,  
Erase me,  
From your memory,  
Don't call,  
Don't ask about me until the day hell freezes over,

When hell freezes over

'_Look like hell already has frozen over,_' she thought, referring to Detroit. She smiled to herself, walking down her street. The song switched to 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat Boy. The song always made her smile for some reason. She found herself singing along. "_I was spinning free. woah...With a little sweet and Simple numbing me. Stumble till you crawl. woah...  
Sinking into sweet uncertainty._" Zoey hung her head and her lips turned up slightly.

"_If you're listening, whoa...If you're listening, are you listening?  
Sing it back. Whoa...If you're listening, are you listening?  
And I'm still running away whoa. Oh. Whoa...  
I won't play your hide and seek game whoa...," _she sung while approaching her house. If only she knew that someone _**was **_listening. And if they were singing back, she never would have known.

"_I was spinning free, whoa...  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
What a dizzying dance, whoa...  
Ah, ah, ah, This sweetness will not be concerned with me._

No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me  
No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me," her singing came to an end as she walked up her steps and toward her door. She happened to glance over her shoulder, noticing none other than Jack Mercer sitting on his own steps. _'Was he there the whole time? God I probably sung bad or something,'_ she thought, noticing the amused look on his face. _'Wait what am I saying? I don't give a damn what he thinks. -……do I?_' She sighed and opened her door, walking inside and being greeted by a fluffy creature, pouncing on her until she petted it. "Hey You haven't been in the garbage again, have you?" She glanced in the kitchen and sighed in relief. "Good. I wouldn't want to make a fur rug out of you, would I?" The dog gave a whimper and ran off with its tail between its legs. "Hey! I was kidding! Sheesh. Chill out Tika."

Sighing, Zoey walked into her living room and put the dvd in her dvd player. She lay down on her couch and took her candy out of the bag, tossing the plastic aside. An hour into the movie she couldn't help but notice the Murtagh character looked quite similar to a certain neighbor. She huffed. What was with her? She must be completely mental or something. Because why would she be thinking about Jack this much unless-…unless-. _'There's no way in hell I'm going to start crushing on him again. That's why they call it a crush. Because your crush always ends up __**CRUSHING**__ your heart. And that's exactly what he did. I just won't let __**him**__ know that. If he knew it, he'd completely use it against me.' _ "Fuuuuuuuck," she groaned and punched the cushion beside her in frustration. Tika padded toward the couch and rested his head on her knee, looking up at her and whimpering. "What do you think about this whole situation, Tika?"

"ARF!!"

"Oh god, I'm so pathetic, talking to my dog," she mumbled and let her head drop against the sofa with her hands over her face, exasperatingly. Her hands slid down to let one eye peek out, to glare at her door as her doorbell rang. 'Maybe if I just sit here, the person will go away…' she thought while watching Tika, silently warning him not to bark. Tika turned and padded to the door. He scratched on it and whimpered determinedly. Zoey sighed and pulled herself out of the comfortable bed. She stumbled over to the door and glared down at Tika. "I hate you…" she sneered.

Zoey huffed and unlocked the door, pulling it open. She immediately slammed it shut before the person could get a word out.

"Come on Zoey! Don't be like this! Can I please come in and talk?" he asked while banging on the door with his fist.

Zoey sighed and yanked the door open, then grabbed him and pulling him inside, causing him to nearly fall forward on his face. She slammed the door close once again. "Talk." He was apparently too distracted to hear her while his eyes roamed around the house, taking it in.

"Hasn't really changed that much from what I can tell," he mumbled, then bit his cheek. He nearly jumped out of his pants at a random prod to his lower regions. He couldn't help but let out a slight "Ah!". He slowly looked down to see what it was and was greeted by a pair of big blue eyes on a big fuzzball. "I guess this is Tika?" he stated, more than asked.

Zoey shrugged and walked up the stairs. Jack instinctively followed her. She stopped at a room at the end of the hall and walked inside. She dug around in her dresser, grabbing clothes for her to sleep in. Jack stood in her doorway and leaned against it. His eyes lay on her carpet. "I- Shit. Um……." He glanced around her room and took in the cherry blossoms painted on her walls. She must have done that sometime after he left. He didn't remember those being there.

"Um? I don't speak 'um'. Care to fill me in?" she spoke while grabbing a pair of socks from another drawer, sending him a glance.

He laughed at loud at the last thing she said, then as she looked at him seriously, his smile faded and he looked away, like an ashamed child. "…I'm sorry. About earlier. It should have never happened." He saw her face drop and she hid it behind her hair while digging around in a drawer. "Shit. I mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant. Now if you will please leave. I have to go to sleep," she said, far harsher than she probably should have, but she could care less right now; after what he said. She noticed him visibly wince.

"No."

"I'm sorry. Excuse me? I said leave," she said, sterner this time.

"And I said no. You were never the boss of me and you're not going to be now. I'll do what I want, without you bossing me around.

She huffed and glared at him. He obviously wasn't going down without a fight. She came to the decision that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. So, she just sighed and turned, throwing her shirt off and pulling the jersey she was sleeping in on instead. She pulled her jeans off also and put her socks on. He was probably getting an eye-full back there, but she really didn't give a damn. She sent him a glare as she turned around and stood in front of her vanity. She grabbed a ponytail and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. Many tendrils of wavy brown hair fell around her face. She turned and walked toward him, stopping a couple feet away. Looking up at him was intimidating because of the height difference. He was a couple inches less than a foot taller than her. "Since you do what you want, when you want. What do you want now Jack Mercer?" she asked in a mocking tone. She felt her back hitting the wall and a pair of lips crashing against her own while a hand held her hip tightly without being painful. She gasped in surprise, which granted Jack's tongue permission into her mouth, causing her to moan softly. She let out a breath when they parted and Jack kissed that one spot on her neck that made her weak in the knees, behind her ear.

"You," he whispered against the sensitive flesh, causing goose bumps to appear and a chill to run down her spine. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as he nibbled on her earlobe and breathed more words in her ear. "You're all I've ever wanted. I just never knew it."


	10. Over you

HIHI

How are youuuuu?

:3

I'm great because of these reviews.

D

thanks for reading and reviewing

_Song__**: Chris Daughtry- Over You **_

_**Leann Rimes- Right Kind of Wrong**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four brothers; however, I DO own zoey :

anywayyy

on I go with the show

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zoey stared at the youngest Mercer with her eyes glazed over slightly from the effect his lips had on her.

His fist connected with the wall beside her head and she jumped slightly. Jack sighed heavily and turned, hurrying down the stairs.

She stood there for a moment. What was he pissed at? Zoey ran after him and caught up with him at her front steps. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?! You just going to run away again?! We ALL know how good you are at that! Go ahead Jack, run the fuck away like you always do when something gets too tough to deal with." He stopped dead in his tracks at the end of her walkway. "Your mother would be ashamed."

Jack turned his head and looked at her with a stare as cold as the snow underneath his feet. "You don't know shit."

"I know that you're a pussy for running away from me. Then and now," she said while returning the glare.

"Who said I was running away from you?" he asked with mock venom.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe your songs said it all," she replied while crossing her arms.

Jack looked down briefly, before looking back at her once again. "What makes you think those songs were about you?"

"Who else would they be about?" She scoffed. "Stop lying to yourself, Jack."

Jack glared at her before turning and walking back to his house. "I don't need this shit."

"And I do?" Zoey whispered while looking down. She turned and walked back inside her house.

Jack paused on his steps and turned, watching her door close over his shoulder. He sighed and opened the door, greeted by old Chinese takeout and bobby watching the game.

"Hey Jackie. What's wrong? Your boyfriend been cheating on you?" Bobby asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'm going back to Los Angeles tomorrow…Can you take me to the airport?" Bobby nodded and returned to the game. Jack just sighed and walked to his room. He closed his door behind him and sat on his bed, by his pillows. He picked up his notebook and lay back against his headboard, writing some lyrics. They were sadder than his usual music and less upbeat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

2 years later

Zoey sighed and shoved her hand through her hair while she inhaled the smoke of her last cigarette. She was definitely going to quit, now. Since a couple of years ago she'd go through two packs a day, when she usually wouldn't even smoke one pack a day. Her heels bounced as she sat behind the bar counter during her break. She stared at the television and watched the music video channel. A new video came on and it was unfamiliar to her. _'Must be a new found artist or something.' _She sighed and looked down at the ashes falling onto the floor.

__

" You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you."

Zoey looked up quickly and saw the name of the band 'Misfits' Wasn't that Jack's band's name? "…" She felt at burning sensation and jumped up. "Shit!" She looked down at the newly burned hole in her jeans, from her cigarette. It must have fallen out of her hand.

Zoey sighed and looked at her watch._ 'I better get back to working.' _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack huffed and looked around the crowed airport. _'Where the fuck is Bobby? He's never on time; but two hours late? I mean seriously. How fucked up in the head could someone be? I should really stop talking to myself.' 'Yeah you should.' 'I know.' '…' _Jack flicked stray hairs out of his eyes. He had grown his hair out recently and it had turned darker recently. (Murtagh hair. Woooooo! But not as stringy and stuff, yuhknow?) He noticed how much it made his eyes stand out, the other day when he looked in the mirror. Bobby was probably walking around in circles looking for him, but maybe didn't recognize him.

"Hey asshole! You just gonna sit there like a lump on a log?"

Scratch that theory. Jack turned his head to the side, seeing his oldest brother walking toward him with Sofi in tow. "Bobby are you smuggling immigrants again?"

"Hah-Hah," he commented dryly, before huffing. "Angel went to go do some shit and left me with La Vida Loco. And she wouldn't stop beating me with a spatula until I agreed to take her with me," he said, while glaring at the Mexican girl. She smirked in victory, then hugged Jack.

"Welcome back, Jackie," she said, before pulling away and dragging him and Bobby toward the parking lot.

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered while adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"I really like your band's new song," Sofi said while they got into the car. "'Over you' or something. Who's it about?"

Jack buckled his seatbelt and looked out the window. "No one in particular," he lied and shifted in the seat.

"She sounds sort of like a bitch to me, for her to have done that to you," she said quickly, then crossed her arms.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, wishing she would shut up. "I guess."

"I mean what kin-"

"Can you please be quiet- It's been a long trip. I'm feeling tired," he lied again and rested his forehead against the glass.

Sofi 'hmph'ed and shrugged with her face puckered up.

Jack felt a warm drop of liquid run down his cheek and closed his eyes. _'I'm the biggest jackass.' _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack walked into his old room, smiling sadly at all of the memories it held.

"_Still making racket on that freakin' thing?"_

"_Yeah. Still making racket."_

"_Jack…"_

He set his bag at the end of his bed, then set his guitar case beside it. He sat down on the side of his bed and glanced out the window, seeing Zoey's house. He supposed it was only fair to tell her he was back in town. Not that she would care.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

No answer.

More knocking.

Nothing.

Jack sighed and tried the door knob. The door opened. 'Well that's not a good idea in Detroit. Figured she'd be smart enough to lock her door.' He glanced around. Nothing seemed to have changed. Jack walked upstairs, to Zoey's bedroom, while calling her name the whole way. He sighed when he reached her room and she wasn't there. He walked over to her dresser, examining the pictures of her family on it. He turned to walk out the door, before hearing the crunch of paper beneath his foot. He picked it up and took it out of the crumpled ball it was in. It was obviously Zoey's handwriting. It was a song, lyrics and music both recorded precisely. Why would she trash it, though? Jack glanced at the bottom of the page and noticed something scribbled 'Why does everyone I care about end up leaving me?' Jack sighed and closed his eyes tightly. If he didn't feel like shit before, he definitely did now. He folded it back up and put it in his pocket to read later. He should get out of here before she comes home and starts wailing on him with a hockey stick.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Jackie!" Bobby called from downstairs.

"What?!"

"I'm going to get something to drink With Angel! Wanna come?!"

"Yeah! Be right down!" he called back while grabbing his black hoodie and shoving his shoes on. "Where we going?" he asked while he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Johnny G's."

"……okay."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zoey looked up after Johnny went to the back to get some more beer cases. She walked over to the bar counter and rested her forearms on it, sighing. She picked up her coke and took a sip, then immediately spewed it all over some poor customer, in front of her. "Shit! I'm sorry! I'll get you another beer. Free of charge," she said quickly, turning around and preparing another beer. '_When the hell did HE get back? And he just laughed at me. Nice move Zoey. Really smooth._ _I really need to get a job at a library or something. Somewhere the Mercers would never go…' _Zoey turned around and set the beer in front of the customer who was wiping his face with a napkin. She smiled weakly and averted her attention.

"Hey! Zoey! A round of drinks over here for me and my brother and my little sister," Bobby said as they sat down at the counter.

"Y-yeah. Okay Bobby," she replied while turning and fixing them each shots of tequila. She set them down in front of them, purposefully keeping her gaze away from the youngest.

"Thanks doll," Bobby said before they tossed their shots back. He ordered a couple of rounds of beer at the table that they were moving to, off to the side of the room. Zoey nodded and watched them. She now got a good look of Jack. His had had gotten longer and darker. Some fell in his face at times. Now he REALLY DID look like that Murtagh character. It was actually more sexy than his previous hair. And his eyes looked like FWAM blue. _'God. What are you thinking?...He's just some jerk, asshole, selfish butthead.' 'Real mature.' 'I know.'_

Zoey brought the beer over to their table and glanced down at something Jack was looking at. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and she snatched it out of his hand immediately. "What the fuck, Mercer?! You break into my house and steal my shit?!"

"Why'd you throw that song away?" he asked, looking at her with a brow arched quizzically. He had already read the first two verses and he wanted to know the rest. "Why don't you sing it?"

"Because I- No!" she stumbled over her words and huffed. "Why?"

"I want to hear it," he answered, staring at her with what appeared to be unintentional puppy eyes.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah Zoey! Let's hear it!" Bobby and Angel coaxed.

"What do I get if I do?" she muttered and crossed her arms.

"If you do it. I'll stop calling Jack gay. Even though we all know he is," Bobby laughed and crossed his arms.

Zoey looked at Jack and arched her brow.

"PLEASE. Do it. So he can leave me the hell alone for once," Jack begged.

"Okay, okay! Shit! Fine! Ugh…" she sighed and walked over to the stage. She turned her keyboard on that she had set up earlier. It was turned so she was facing the crowed and she cracked her knuckles, before setting the song sheet on the small sheet holder on her keyboard. Zoey turned the mic on and spoke into it, "This song is called _'The Right Kind of Wrong'_." She began to play, hitting the music effect buttons, to play the music accordingly.

_" I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much   
Lovin' you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong'  
_

She looked up at Jack while singing the last two lines. She had his complete attention.

_  
'It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms_

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out   
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin' you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to   
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah'  


She watched a droplet of moisture fall onto one of the ivory keys. _'So much for having someone to run to. Especially if the one you run to is running away.'_

_  
'I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm where you are_

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong"

Zoey stood up and nearly knocked the keyboard over while grabbing the sheet and heading for the door. She had to get the hell out of here

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ**

KAY THANKS

3333333


	11. Sweet Temptation

Thanks so much for the reviews!

It's **really** appreciated!!

Thanks for the idea too, Krystal!

_**Songs-**_ Alexz Johnson – Your Eyes

Lillix- Sick

Lillix- Sweet Temptation

Head Automatica – Beating Hearts Baby

Seether & Evanesence - Broken

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zoey ended up crashing into someone after she burst out of the bar. Her and the other person went tumbling to the ground. Each of which, sharing a twin squeal of surprise. Zoey could feel white pain shoot through her knee and she groaned, rolling off of the person who did the same. "Ughhhhhhhh… Who-What the-…Zoey?" the other person said sitting up, holding her head, looking at Zoey; who in return tackled her with a hug, sending them both on the ice cold ground again. "AH!!Hey!"

"Andy!" she shouted, squeezing the death out of the other girl. "God, I missed you! Where have you been?" she questioned while pulling back.

"New York. Remember? I had to go because my mom was sick. And- well… she's dead now. So I decided that I should come back to Detroit," Andy replied while shrugging slightly.

"Oh…I'm sorry about your mom."

"No, it's okay!" she claimed while grabbing Zoey and pulling them both up.

"So where are you staying?" Zoey asked while dusting snow off herself.

"I- actually-" she was cut off by a dark haired guy bashing out of the bar at breakneck speed and almost hitting them both, but stopping a hair away.

"ZO-ey… Hey- I…Who's she?" Jack fumbled with his words, then looked at the other girl.

Andy elbowed Zoey in the ribs and leaned over, whispering in her ear, "Heyyy. He's cute. Who's he?"

"She's Andrea. I guess I met her after you left," Zoey mumbled. "We were best friends and in a local band together." Zoey shrugged and crossed her arms. She nodded her head toward Jack. "Jack Mercer. Just as unreliable as the rest of the Mercer brothers. Isn't that right Jack?"

Jack just stared at her with a look that read 'What did I ever do to YOU?'. "Look. I need to speak to you. Especially if you're going to hate me forever. You need to hear me out firs-"

"JACK! Get your pansy ass- Oh hey Zoeeeey. Who's your friend?" Bobby said, standing beside Jack.

Andy leaned over Zoey's shoulder again. "Hey. He's cute too." She smiled at Bobby, then looked away. Her long dark brown hair, mirrored by her eyes, swept across her shoulders. Her bangs fell in her eyes and she flicked them to the side slightly.

"Andrea Cass. You probably remember her, Bobby. We were in that band called the Seven Deadly Sins. She's back to Detroit from New York," Zoey said, while rubbing her arms. She was so stupid to leave her coat inside by running out.

Bobby examined the girl and took note of how beautiful she was without being all girly and shit like most of the girls he knew. But she wasn't as rugged as the tough girls he knew. She appeared to him as someone who would jump off the catwalk and beat your ass in a heartbeat. And it turned him on. The last time he saw her, she had her hair cut nearly as short as his with a lip piercing and her hair had purple bangs. He liked her new look better.

Jack watched Zoey and noted how cold she looked. "Cold?"

"No," she replied quickly with a scoff. Liar.

He sighed and took his hoodie off, and walked over to her, pulling it down on her against her own will. "Too bad," he mumbled and smirked at what looked like bed hair on her head.

"I hate you."

"I know."

They all turned their head at the door opening. Angel stepped out. "Hey Bobby, Jack, we gotta go. Sofi is about to burn the house down with her cooking. I'm tired of dealing with her bullshit, man."

Bobby sighed. "Hey Andy, where you stayin'?"

"I was actually going to stay in a motel until I could get an apartment or something," she replied with a shrug.

"You could just stay at our place until you find one. There's no need to waste your money at a motel," Bobby said with a shrug. "Evelyn would want you to. She loved having you and Zoey over."

"Yeah. Bobby's right. You should stay with us," Angel agreed.

"I – um. I guess. But I'll help with chores and stuff. So I won't be a burden. I suppose I'll just follow you guys back in my car."

"Yeah, okay. Let's get going," Bobby said, to his brothers and they walked off, along with Andy.

Zoey sighed and went back inside, grabbing her coat and telling Johnny G she was going home. When she got in her car, she opted to change into her coat. But Jack's hoodie just seemed so much more appealing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yeah. That's great. Meet us there around eight o'clockish, okay? Kay. Make sure to bring your stuff. Okay. See you there! Bye," Zoey hung up the phone and ran to her room. She headed to her closet and dresser, digging out random clothing items, tossing them each on her bed. She dug through the pile and selected a small grayish white t-shirt with a black leather harness over it. The harness was strictly for fashion. So it wasn't loaded down with buckles and clips and stuff. It was just few simple straps of leather. She wore black leather pants with several slashes on the thighs of them. (like the pants Halle Barry wore in catwoman). She wore some boots to match. Her now reached the waist of her pants. Two years ago it was just at her shoulder blades. She curled it so that it now appeared as an ocean of curly brown waves. She sat down in front of her mirror and put on a little bit of makeup: grey eye shadow below her lower lash line, smudged from the outer corner to fade near the center of her eyes; eyeliner lightly applied to lower lash line; sheer foundation and light application of blush. She tugged her bangs back down slightly from pushing them away for her makeup. They fell in her eyes slightly, but not much. Zoey stood up and grabbed her black leather biker jacket, shrugging it on, while walking downstairs. She snatched her keys from the table beside the door and opened it. "Shit!" she exclaimed, almost forgetting something. Zoey ran and grabbed what she forgot and ran out the door, closing it behind her. She went over to her car and set her guitar case in the back seat. She then ran across the street and knocked on the door. She heard a loud thump along with an 'Oh shit!' and a 'where's my bra?!'. Hiding her smile, Zoey looked down and the door flew open. She looked up and Jack was staring at her. She glanced behind him to see Bobby run by without a shirt on and Andy disappear upstairs. Jack wasn't much different. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping water. "Well…ahem- I guess everyone is busy?"

"Seems like they _were,_" Jack replied, turning and looking behind him where Bobby and Andy were. "Come in," he mumbled, walking away from the door. He began walking upstairs and she followed him after closing the door. "What do you need?" he asked while walking to his room and digging out some clothes. She stood at the other end of his room and shrugged.

"I'm here to get Andy. To take her to the bar for a little reunion of our old band. Thought it might cheer her up," she crossed her arms and shrugged again, before stepping out in the hallway, and turning around so he could dress.

"She seems pretty happy to me. Are you sure it's not you that needs cheering up?," he spoke quietly from behind her.

Zoey turned and ran into his chest during the process. Thankfully he was fully dressed. She looked up at him and caught his gaze before his face descended toward hers.

"Hey Zo! What're you doing here?" Andy asked with a grin, walking up behind them.

Jack sighed against her lips and pulled away, looking at Andy.

Zoey smiled_. 'If looks could kill. She'd be six feet under already.' _ "Feel like going to the bar tonight Andy?" she asked, turning around to face her with a huge grin.

Jack watched Zoey smile and it reminded him of how happy she was before he left. She just radiated happiness and warmth.

"Yeah. That sounds really good," she said. "I need to find something to wear though."

"Okay. I'll wait. We have to be there at like eight. So that gives you an hour," she replied. Andy nodded and went to go change. Zoey glanced at Jack, then walked downstairs to the kitchen. She went over to the counter and began to make herself some coffee. She watched the coffee maker drip the brown liquid. Zoey nearly gasped as two arms trapped her against the counter, the hands on the edges of it. Jack sighed against her shoulder. "I'm sorry… for everything I've done. For leaving. That was really immature of me. For just trying to forget about you. Also immature. I should have been there for you. But I wasn't. And I'm sorry for it. I really am. I fucking hate myself for doing that to you. I just-"

Zoey turned around and silenced him with her lips. "I'm sorry too," She spoke quietly, staring at his collar bone. She sighed deeply. "I heard about what happened with you and your brothers and Victor Sweet. And this," she said placing her hand over the right side of his chest, one of the places where he was shot. "I couldn't sleep for days, because I was so worried about you. Everyone didn't think you were going to make it…"

"Yeah. I'm okay now, though, okay? I'm here," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well. For how long this time?" she mumbled under her breath and looked away.

"For good, I hope. Though I may be gone sometimes on tours and shit with my band," he replied, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Will you miss me?"

She scoffed and smiled, pulling away from his embrace to look up at him. "Would you?"

He grinned, "Touché."

"You know I would miss you," she said quietly and sighed. "By now, it's a natural instinct. She laughed and moved away from him, making her coffee. "Here we are acting like a couple and we aren't even one?"

"We aren't?" he asked, leaning against the counter, watching her.

Zoey smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

"You know. My band's location is New York now. So it's closer. Closer than California."

"That's good."

"Hnn…" he nodded and smiled to himself, clicking his rings on the counter.

Andy walked into the room with her hair flipping out in random parts and randomly placed purple extensions in it. She was wearing torn up blue jeans and a black leather corset with a army camo vest over it, unbuttoned. Her studded belt hung off her hip and she had on heeled black boots also. Her eyes had smoky makeup on them and her lips were bare. "Kay. Let's go!"

Zoey finished off her coffee and placed it in the sink. She headed to the door and Andy followed her. She heard Jack shout out to them that he might be at the bar later. She smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zoey was setting up the stage while Andy was drinking beer, watching her. "I can't believe you're making me do this Zo. I haven't played in years."

"Who cares. I bet you still know your way around a drum," she said, while grinning and adjusting the mic. "Hey Meril, heads up!" she shouted to their bassist player/keyboard player/backup singer. Zoey tossed her a cordless mic. "Test that for me."

Meril jumped on the stage, then struck a pose with her fist in the air,"WHAT'S UP DETROIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Zoey covered her ears and glared at her. "Yeah. I think it works fine," she said, snatching the mic away. Everyone at the bar was now staring at them.

Meril shrugged and grinned. She was half Japanese and she clearly looked it. She had pin straight black hair that was choppy and short with bangs cut straight across and one blue streak on the side of her face. Her lip was pierced and she had a tattoo of the kanji symbol love on her wrist. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and white leg warmers and mary jane shoes with a button up white shirt, unbuttoned to show her solid black tube top across her chest. She had a few necklaces on and a studded belt along with other belts hanging onto her waist, barely. Her eye makeup was dark but not gothic dark.

"Just stop fucking around and set your bass guitar up," Zoey said to Meril and sighed.

"Okay. I think that's it," Zoey said after standing and putting her fists on her hips. She looked over to Andy and tossed her drumsticks to her. "You ready?"

"I guess so," she shrugged and chugged the rest of her beer before walking over to her drum set and sitting behind it. They always said drummers were spazzes. And whoever they are. Were right. She smirked and started bashing away, warming up.

"And you thought you were going to be bad," Zoey said, shaking her head. She plugged up her own guitar and started to pluck away, checking her strings, making sure they were tight enough. Meril did the same. Zoey turned. "So what do you guys wanna play first?"

Andy shrugged, "I think we should start off kinda slow, you know? Get the feel of it."

"Yeah. Same here," Meril agreed.

"So which song?" Zoey asked, sighing.

Andy looked down while tapping her drumsticks on the edge of her drum. "Ooh! How about that song you wrote that one time. 'Your Eyes?'" Meril nodded and agreed also.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess we could do that one."

"Oh look!" Andy exclaimed, pointing her drumsticks toward the door. "They're here!"

Zoey and Meril turned to look, greeted by none other than the Mercers and some other guys Zoey hasn't seen before. She shrugged. Andy looked at Zoey, "So Zo. You and that Jack guy are you guys-"

Before she could finish Zoey cut her off by beginning to play her guitar for the song. She watched Jack as she began singing.

_(Zoey)_

"_If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?  
Oh I (Meril)  
On the street I'm waiting_

_Oh I (Meril)  
In my heart it's raining_

Your eyes(Both) are holding up the sky  
Your eyes(Both) make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes(Both) make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows- I'm into you

_I'm into you_

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?  


_Oh I (Meril)  
On the street I'm waiting_

_Oh I (Meril)  
In my heart it's raining_

Your eyes(Both) are holding up the sky  
Your eyes(Both) make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes(Both) make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

_She's into you(Meril)_

_Everybody knows I'm into you_

_I'm into you"_

Zoey looked over at Jack once more, noticing him looking down. He used to do that when he wanted to hide his face if he was blushing. He looked up at her and she smiled, looking away. Zoey turned back to the others once more. "Which one do you guys want to do next?" They both grinned and looked at each other, applause behind her.

"Let's take it up a bit. How about 'Sick' ?" Meril suggested with a devious smile.

Zoey laughed and nodded, "Alright." She remembered this song was about when Meril dumped one of her boyfriends in high school who was a piece of shit excuse for a human. Meril was really pissed and so they wrote this song about it.

Zoey smirked and turned back toward the crowed. She liked how this song went from fast to slow in a split second and back again. She licked her slightly calloused fingertips and started strumming away with her pick. She noticed Jack watching and almost laughed out loud.

_(Zoey)  
"I'm never going to be what you want to see  
always got to be me and free  
right or wrong  
you'll be gone_

Well I've heard it all before  
and I'm tired of the lies I've tried  
I won't compromise  
You're a thousand miles away  
draining under my flooded veins  
take away the strain  


_(Both)  
I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say  
_

_(Both)  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
Stop  
Go on  
_

_(Zoey)  
I have thrown it all away  
reaching over a cloudy day  
(Both)and I'm on my way  
Cast my shadows all aside  
creeping over into the sky  
(Both)shining brighter I feel alive  
_

_(Both)  
I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say  
_

_(Both)  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
_

_(Zoey)  
I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always got to be me you're free  
Carry on  
run along  
Frustrated by you, typical what you do  
I'm tired and through, renew  
Living on  
(Both)With you gone  
_

_(Both)  
I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say  
_

_(Both)  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
_

_(Both)  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind_

_(Zoey)_

_don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
stop  
go on  
stop  
go on_

I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always got to be me and free  
Living on  
With you gone"

Zoey laughed at Jack's expression. He looked like he was REALLY hoping that song wasn't about him. Drunks were clapping endlessly. She turned back to her band and looked at them. "Wanna play anything else?" They looked at each other, obviously tired. After all, they haven't played in quite a while. They shrugged. "One more song?" They nodded and she smiled "Okay. I have just the idea. What about 'Sweet Temptation' ?"

They grinned and nodded.

"Okay." Zoey turned back around and Andy began playing first this time.

_(Zoey)_

_When you're waking in the morning  
What do you hear?  
What do you hear?  
When you're looking in the mirror  
Who do you fear?  
Who do you fear?  
No, don't walk away from talking  
Falling behind inside_

When you listen to their echo  
Who do you hear?  
Who do you hear?  
When you're playing in their playground  
What do you fear?  
What do you fear?  
No, it's only yourself you're mocking  
Finding the truth inside

(All)  
1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation

_(Zoey and Meril)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Lies inside the hollow  
Ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
You don't have to  
Follow, follow, follow, follow  
_

_(Zoey)  
Look in to the television  
Staring at me, staring at me  
Maybe it's my conscience calling  
What does it mean?  
Who should I be?  
No, it's only yourself you're mocking  
Finding the truth inside_

(All)  
1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation

1, 2, 3, 4...  
1, 2, 3, 4...  
1, 2, 3...  


_(All)  
1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation  
_

_(Zoey)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Life's inside the hollow  
Ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

(All)  
1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation"

There seem to be way more people in the bar now and the applause was quite loud. "Thanks everyone! We'll be here all week! Maybe. If you're lucky," Zoey said into the mic, before turning to put her guitar away. She was stopped by Jack's voice and his hand grabbing her guitar.

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" he asked nodding his head to the guitar.

Zoey shrugged. "Just don't fuck with the strings that much. Why do you want it?" She asked curiously. He nodded his head toward the other guys that came with him and his brothers.

"My band flew in yesterday. Thought I'd give you a free show," he said smiling. Jack kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks!" he put the shoulder strap on and adjusted it.

Zoey shrugged and walked off stage, sitting down in front of it, where an empty table was. He friends joined her, commenting on how 'hot' Jack was. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Girls will be girls. Jack smiled at the audience and the girls went wild, all but her. He looked down at her and winked. The backup singer Adam, started to sing. She only knew his name because Jack talked about him once.

"Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Baby is this love for real? (Jack)  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
The beating of your heart baby  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
The beating of your heart baby 

(Jack)  
You  
You want nothing to do with me  
You  
You want nothing to do with me  
I  
I don't know what to do with you  
'Cause you  
Don't know what you do to me

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart baby

Beating hearts baby (Adam)

Baby is this love for real?  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Your beating heart baby  
Beating hearts baby (Adam  
The beating of your heart baby 

(Jack)  
Girl  
You really got your hold on me  
Girl  
You really got your hold on me  
Go  
You gotta get away from me  
'Cause you  
You want nothing to do with me

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart baby

Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Baby is this love for real?(Jack)  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Your beating heart baby  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
The beating of your heart baby 

(Jack)  
Goodbye of you  
Even out of you  
Still I love all of you  
I do yeah  
In spite of you  
Even out of you  
Still I love all of you  
I do well...

You  
Want nothing to do with me  
You  
You want nothing to do with me

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart baby

Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Baby is this love for real?(Jack)  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
The beating of your heart baby  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
The beating of your heart baby

Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Baby is this love for real?(Jack)  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
Your beating heart baby  
Beating hearts baby (Adam)  
The beating of your heart baby"

Everyone applauded; including Zoey, surprisingly. Jack and her were smiling at each other, when she noticed Meril jump up and run on stage. She grabbed the mic, pushing Jack out of the way. Zoey laughed.

"Okay, everyone! Who thinks that the two lead singers should sing us a song together?!" The whole bar erupted with applause and loud, drunk "YEAH!!"s. Zoey rolled her eyes and huffed. She glared at Meril. Jack just laughed in disbelief. Andy drug Zoey on stage and she swore to never do this again.

"I'm going to kill you both…" Zoey said, glaring at them. She grabbed the mic near the bassist and huffed. "Happy?" They grinned and scampered of stage. Zoey pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced at Jack. "What do you want to sing?"

"I think I might have an idea," he replied and began playing, turning to the mic. He began singing, while watching her.

"_(Jack)I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

_(Both)_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Jack)_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

_(Zoey)  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_(Both)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

_(Jack)  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore"_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

thanks for reading!

More to come soon

xD

keep reviewing


	12. Scars

Yay reviews

xD

love for all my readers and reviewers

now on I go

Songs- Hillary Duff- Someone's Watching Over Me

Flyleaf- Supernatural

Flyleaf- I'm Sorry

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_(Jack)  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore"_

o-o-o-o

"I think I really like you, Jack Mercer." Zoey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss. The crowd applauded. Jack pulled her closer, deepening the kiss before she could step back. Zoey could feel her cheeks getting warm and she pulled away. She looked down, as if trying to avoid the hoots and cheers from the bar. Zoey looked up at Jack and smiled nervously. He ran his fingers through her hair and his cheek brushed her own as he whispered into her ear. "I really like you too Zoey Nales." before pulling him off stage with her. He took off the guitar during the process and set it down. They walked back to where his brothers were sitting, only to be greeted by Andy in Bobby's lap, practically making out. Zoey coughed and looked away. Andy nearly fell, "Ah! Shit!"

Zoey glanced at Jack and laughed. She looked at Bobby, "Damn Bobby. I was starting to assume you were gay. Not Jack. 'Bout time you got with a girl." She chuckled and Jack laughed with her. Andy blushed furiously and hid behind Bobby. "Hey Andy, could you grab my guitar for me, before you leave. I'm going to go ahead and go home. I have something I need to do." Andy nodded with a 'yeah, sure.' "Kay. Thanks. Bye," she said to everyone and headed out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she got home, Zoey headed straight to her room. She set her keyboard back up. Johnny G dropped it off earlier, when she left the bar. She sat down behind it and grabbed her blue guitar that was sitting against her wall. She plugged it into her amp and scribbled some music notes on her note pad that she set on her keyboard's sheet holder. After hitting the record button on her keyboard, she began to strum away a riff. She played the whole guitar part to the song in her head, then hit the stop button. Zoey set her guitar back in its stand, then saved the recording. She then set her piano to the drumming mode, playing the keys to what the drumming would sound like, recording it along with the guitar part. She then saved it and combined the guitar and drums. Zoey grabbed the note pad and began writing the lyrics down. After a few minutes of tweaking lines here and there, she set it back on the holder, then began to play the piano part while pressing play on the guitar and drums. She hit the record button once more. She thought she heard something downstairs. _'Probably Tika looking for her bone.'_ She shrugged and continued to play.

"_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  


_Yeah yeah Oh oh_

_  
Someone's watching over me" _

Zoey looked down and saved the recording on her keyboard. She turned it off and stood up. She stretched with her arms high above her head, while turning around. She jumped. "Shit! You need to stop sneaking up on me, before I have a heart attack!" she exclaimed at Jack who was sitting on her bed, watching her, smiling smugly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked, then laughed.

"Screw you," she grumbled and walked over to her mirror. Zoey removed the harness, then her boots.

Jack watched her as she did so. "I like your hair. It's long." He remembered how she used to always cut it when they were in high school. It was never past her shoulder blades. He used to tell her that he liked it longer. But she'd shrug and chop it off. She glanced up at him from taking her shoes off and his breath hitched in his throat. He shifted under her conspicuous gaze. It made him feel uncomfortable when she looked at him like that. It was as if she could see into his very soul. Like she could just peel away the protective layers he put up with one glance. But he loved that about her. I made him feel like he wasn't hiding anything from her.

Zoey stood up straight and walked over to him slowly. He watched her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I like yours too. Longer. Darker." She smiled and purposefully messed up his hair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing at her, but she laughed and ran downstairs, escaping his reach. He did the same and followed after her. When he found her, she was standing in the kitchen holding a pack of beer. "So predictable."

"Sure I am," she said with a brow arched amusingly. She walked past him, toward the living room. She plopped down on the couch and set the beer beside her after grabbing the remote, turning the tv on. Jack sat down beside her and took a beer she handed him. They opened them and watched the screen. Some cheesy romance was on. He heard Zoey laugh when the guy told the girl that they would be together forever, even when they were senile old farts. Jack smiled and grabbed another beer, after finishing his first one off. She bit her cheek and spoke to him. "So what did you think about the Seven Deadly Sins?" she asked with a laugh, glancing up at him.

He turned his head to the side, still watching the screen. "Well I guess you guys were decent. But no where near as good as us."

She punched him in the side, "Jerk!"

He laughed and looked at her. "I'm kidding. You girls were amazing. Surprised y'all never decided to go pro. Probably would've made it big."

Zoey rested her head on his shoulder. "Well after Andy went to New York to take care of her mom. So that was pretty much it for our band. Besides. It would've been major competition for your band," she said with a smile, then tossed her empty can on the coffee table.

"I guess we're lucky then," he mumbled.

"So… Andy and Bobby, huh?" Zoey asked after a moment, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I guess so. I just wish if they'd make out, they would have the decency to do it in his room with the door locked. I won't want to have another Angel and Sofi in the house. Ma would have made them stay out on the cold-ass porch if she caught them doing that in the living room." He looked down sadly, at the though of Evelyn.

Zoey watched him and sat up, moving to his lap. She touched his cheek gently and pressed her lips on his. "You're safe now, Jackie."

He nodded and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. His smile grew, flashing his pearly whites. "So you like me, huh?" he asked before burying his face in her neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin. He took in her scent. It was like cherry blossom mixed with fresh apple.

Zoey ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Maybe. What of it?" she asked, loving the attention she was getting.

"Hn… I dunno," he mumbled, moving up to look at her face again. He just stared at her for a moment.

She watched him, before ruffling his hair again. He growled playfully and bit her hand as she pulled it away. "Owwwww! Jack! Let go!" she whimpered and started batting at his head.

He laughed with his hands up in defense, "Ow. Geez. I thought you liked it rough."

Zoey's jaw dropped and she hit his shoulder," Jack Mercer! Evelyn would have made you wash your mouth out with soap for that." She said with a false glare.

Jack faltered for a moment, looking away sadly at the though of his mother. Then he looked back at Zoey and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature."

"Jealous?"

"Oh please. Of what? Your come-back skills?" She scoffed. "Or your tongue ring?"

Jack laughed. "You're just mad because you haven't gotten to experience the full service of it," he said with a smug smile, leaning against the couch with his arms on the back.

"Whatever. You just enjoy giving yourself ego-boosts constantly. So as much as that statement was for me; it was actually for yourself. Smug bastard." That caused him to laugh even harder than before. She just stared at him. "Oh! I almost forgot. I wanted you to listen to something that I wrote," she said, grabbing his hand pulling him off the couch.

"What could it possibly be?" he asked, following her toward her room. "A recording of you moaning my name, maybe?" he mumbled and saw her glare at him.

She walked over to her dresser and opened her lyrics notebook. She flipped through the pages, to one folded at the corner. A piece of paper fell out and she paid no mind to it. "Wrong page," she mumbled, flipping once more.

Jack glanced at the paper that fell and picked it up for her. He glanced down at the title. 'I'm Sorry'. He skimmed over the words and his eyes caught a few words and phrases. His brows pinched together in confusion. 'I'm falling.' 'hands coming down again.' 'ten years old.' 'scars.' He felt his own memories come up as his mind related with the words. "What's this?"

"Found it!" Zoey heard him speak and looked up at him. She stepped beside him and looked at it, before taking it from him. "It's um- a song I wrote a long time ago," she looked away and folded it, tucking it away in her pocket. She noticed the look on his face. No one has ever been that worried about _her_ before.

"I want to hear it. If that's okay," Jack said with sincerity in his eyes, watching her carefully.

Zoey nodded, keeping her eyes from his face. If she looked at it, she probably wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. "Yeah. Maybe tomorrow," she spoke with her voice almost breaking.

"So what did you want me to hear?" he asked, glancing down at the page she was turned to.

"Well it's a song I wrote…After you came back for Evvy's funeral…But!" she said with a smile on her face, looking up at him. "You can't hear it until tomorrow too. Okay? At the bar again. Same time."

Jack sighed. "Well what was the point of telling me. If you weren't even going to let me hear it?" She really knew how to tease the hell out of him. It was unnerving, to say the least. She just looked at him, clearly amused. Just then, his phone went off in his pocket and he sighed, digging it out. "Hello? What? Now?" He sighed. "Fine Bobby. I'll be there in a minute."

"Bobby fell in the toilet right?" Zoey asked with slight smile at Jack's expense.

"No. Worse. Sofi is throwing a major hissy fit. And Bobby says if I don't help him, that he's going to take her to go get put down." Jack sighed then smiled. He leaned down and kissed Zoey on the cheek. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking out the door.

"Guess so. Tell Andy to call Meril and shit for me!," she said before he made it out the door.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Zoey looked herself over in the mirror once more. She had straightened her hair and used some Bed Head products on it, to get it thick and sticking out in random places. Her bangs were the only part that appeared controlled. She was wearing a plain white muscle shirt with another one with thin gray stripes over it. She had on a short, solid black, school girl skirt. With a few small belts on it. She also had on some black and white striped leggings underneath. It was way too cold to go out without leggings on. Because of the weather, she wore her leather biker jacket also. This time, she was wearing just plain black converse. Zoey REALLY didn't feel like wearing heels, two nights in a row. They killed her feet horribly. Zoey tugged on some black leather fingerless gloves and slid a few gold bangles on also. She applied her makeup on her eyes, making them look smoky and dark. But not too dark. Zoey walked out the door and called Andy on her way out, while tucking the lyrics in her pocket.

Andy giggled as Bobby tried to tickle her while she reached for the phone. She swatted his hands away, then sat on his chest, pinning him down. "Hello?" Andy noticed Jack walk in the living room and look at her with a questioning look. He mouthed 'Who is it?'. She mouthed back, 'Zoey.' Jack nodded and told her to tell Zoey hey.

"Hey! Can you bring my guitar with you when you come? I have to go a bit earlier to set the stuff up and help Johnny with some shit in the bar."

"Yeah Zoey. No prob."

"Kay bye!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Jack said 'hey.'"

Zoey smiled and started up her car. "Tell him. Hay is for horses. That means, he just called me a horse. I am truly offended. Beat his ass." She hung up, smiling and drove down the street.

"She thinks you called her a horse, now," Andy said to Jack, clearly amused.

"How the hell does she think that?" Jack asked while pulling his leather jacket on.

"She said hay is for horses. Get it?" Andy laughed out loud. "Hay! H-A-Y!"

"Yeah, I got it," he mumbled and stared at her. "Bobby. Your girlfriend is fucked up in the head."

They both shouted at the same time: "I'm not his girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zoey stood on the stage, practicing quietly to herself, tweaking her strings here and there. She glanced up and noticed how many people were actually at the bar today. The place was packed. Johnny G was thrilled to say the least. He hasn't had this much business until before- well he just hasn't had this much business, ever. Zoey's stomach felt like she was on a rollercoaster when she saw Jack walk in and sit beside Bobby near the front row. It was odd. That feeling was new to her. She had felt everything else. But this. This was different. She looked at him and his eyes locked on hers. Her breath hitched in her throat. And then she realized. She was in love with Jack Mercer. She looked down, then glanced back and Andy and Meril who were practicing the new music she drew up for them. "Sounds good," she commented. "You guys ready?"

Meril looked up and shook her head. "Hold on. Just a minute. Let me get a shot," she said, then ran to the bar counter.

Jack turned to Bobby. "If she wears skirts like that around Detroit, she better hope I'm around her when she does," Jack mumbled to him. Bobby nodded.

"I know man. Andy does the same thing. Worries the hell out of me. But it's pretty damn hot. Long sexy legs…" Bobby rambled on and Jack nodded in agreement, with a slight laugh.

"You're right there, man," Jack said, then looked up at Zoey who was fixing a string with her guitar pick in her mouth. "The only thing that turns me on more than short schoolgirl skirts is a girl who's guitar playing is up to par with mine," he said to Bobby with a grin.

"Fucking Cracker Jack and his guitars. You know, I bet if one of your guitars just snapped one day, you'd cry like a bitch for a week," the older sibling drawled before tipping back a beer.

Jack looked back up at Zoey's voice signaling they were starting.

"Readyyyy?!"

Andy and Meril yelled out a twin 'yeah' with their fists raised.

"This song is called 'Supernatural' and I would like to dedicate it to the best woman I've ever known, Evelyn Mercer." Zoey looked up. "This one's for you. I hope you like it," she said, smiling. She looked back down at Jack. _'Good. He doesn't look upset.'_

The lights went dim, then faded back when the playing began with Zoey and Andy.

"_Her headaches  
Constant  
Increasing in pain with each passing day  
She can't even manage to stand on her own  
It's gotten so bad_

Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying  
Still she bows her head so she can say,  
"Thank you for just one more day."

Supernatural patience  
Graces her face  
And her voice never raises  
All because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of  


Zoey looked back at Jack and kept her eyes on him as she sang the rest of the song.

_  
He has every reason to throw up his fists  
In the face of his God who let his mother die  
Through all the prayer and tears  
She still passed in pain anyway_

Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying  
Still he bows head so he can say,  
"Thank you for ending her pain."

Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
It's all because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of

He is teaching me  
What love really means

Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
It's all because of a love  
Never let go of

Yes it's supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
All because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of

He is teaching me  
What love really means"

Zoey smiled at the applause. She noted the look in Jack's eyes. It wasn't exactly happiness. Or sadness. It was surprise. Fear maybe? Although, he smiled and her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and told them the next song they were playing.

"This next song is called 'I'm Sorry'."

The expression in Zoey's eyes turned bitter and she began to sing and play.

"_I'm sorry!  
I don't mean to remember  
It's true that I dream less often  
I'm not ashamed  
Of that long December  
Your hand's coming down again_

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

_And leave the salty taste._

I'm falling  
I'm shedding my skin  
But it's not time I'm told  
I am aware  
Of what you mean by then  
I'm only ten years old!

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

_And leave the salty taste._

My scars are yours today

Zoey looked down at Jack, before singing the next part. His eyes were almost heartbreaking. But they held understanding and empathy.

_This story ends so good  
I love you and I understand  
That you stood where I stood_

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

_And leave the salty taste._

I'M DONE!  
I'm done healing…"

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o_

THANKS FOR READING

Now**REVIEW**


End file.
